Courage, Dear Heart
by Ravenclawpotter
Summary: Tessa's just an ordinary girl. When bombing attacks become more frequent, she's sent with all the other children to live in the country. There she meets the Pevensies, and she falls (Literally) into a new world, full of magic and Talking animals. But What Tessa doesn't know, is that she plays a bigger role than she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Thank you for clicking on my story! It's taken me a while to write it, and I've oiured in my heart and soul. I've been rewriting the first part of the story, and so far I'm caught up all the way through the Lion, The witch, and the Wardrobe I will be regularly updating about once a week as I continue the story Please R &R! **

* * *

Chapter 1: _The countryside and those she met there_

" _It's for their safety._ "

Tessa's head rested uncomfortably on the seat, she couldn't tell you how long it had been, or even how much longer she had to go. The dull English countryside simply faded into a vast eternity of the same dismal hills and the rare horse.

That's what the notice had said, at least that's what she understood it to have said, since her mother's shaking hands had distorted the small print and she had quickly closed it before Tessa had been given the chance to read it.

It wasn't fair, She believed, to leave her mother all alone in the midst of a war. The recent news of Tessa's father had nearly broken her mother, and she didn't even want to think about what would happen with her now shipped off to the middle of who-knows-where.

She absentmindedly fiddled with the sticker taped to her shirt, the edges peeling up from her incessant scratching. The label denoted her future home, at least until the Blitz was over. A label! She huffed a heavy breath. She wasn't livestock.

There wasn't room to stretch out due to the fact the train was full to the brim of Children, far too many in one compartment than normal.

After what seemed like an eternity, a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties slid open the compartment door and looked over each of their numbers.

She focused on Tessa and smiled, gesturing for her to stand, "Your stop is coming up soon. Hand me your suitcase and follow me."

The lady was nice enough, and she attempted to answer Tessa's incessant questions (such as "How long will I be here?" "When will I see my mother again?" "Will I be able to write her?" "Are there other children that will be staying with me?" "Will we receive the news?" "Do we have to keep our label number?") to the best of her ability.

As the train began to slow to meet their stop, Tessa found herself next to 4 other children, who looked just as disgruntled as she.

They bid farewell to the stewardess and hobbled over to the crossroads, where they stood and waited.

When they heard the sound of a car coming, they hurried to catch it, but it just ended up driving past them. Looking in both directions, there were no cars in sight.

"The Professor knew we were coming," the older raven-haired girl admonished.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," the younger boy added.

Tessa couldn't help but frown. Of course, she would be incorrectly labeled. The eldest boy looked as if he was going to say something, but the sound of hoofbeats turned their attention to the woman coming up in a horse-drawn wagon.

"Mrs. Macready?" the blonde boy asked cautiously and the woman nodded. .

"I'm afraid so," the woman answered sternly. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am. It's just us."

"Small favors."

Her heart dropped. Who knows how long in the countryside with four strangers and a mean old woman? This was going to be worse than she feared.

The five of them got into the back wagon and headed to the house in silence. As they pulled up, Tessa's eyes widened. The house was massive!  
At least 10 of her own homes could fit in the west wing alone.

Mrs. Macready stowed away the horse and the wagon and then escorted them inside.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." The older girl reached out to touch one of the statues, but Mrs. Macready's sharp voice snapped, "NO touchin' of the historical artifacts!" The five children sighed, now realizing just what kind of place they were going to have to stay in for an indefinite amount of time. "And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor."

The woman showed each of them where they would be sleeping. The two boys slept in one room, while the two girls slept in another. Tessa had a room to herself.

Her suitcase clattered to the floor as she gazed upon her new bedroom. It was big, and unfamiliar, and she couldn't help the fact that her eyes filled with tears. It just wasn't fair that she had to be away from her mother and now live with four strangers, all of them siblings, a mean housekeeper, and a professor who didn't seem to really want them.

Composing herself once more and silently scolding herself for crying, She finished unpacking her things and went to go get to know the other children.

"Hello," she said as she poked her head through the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure," the older boy smiled. She felt her breath catch in her throat a bit. She hadn't really allowed herself to look him over before. He was handsome, and seemed about her age.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Theresa, but I go by Tessa."

"I'm Peter," the boy responded, holding out his hand to shake hers, "this is my sister Susan, and the other ones are Edmund and Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too," Susan said to her. "How old are you?"

"I'm barely sixteen," Tessa nodded.

"Oh, so you're in between me and Peter!"

Tessa smiled a little.

"I should…go finish unpacking. I just wanted to say hello." She returned to her room and began putting away her clothes. For some reason, her face felt rather warm.

Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

That night, after an uncomfortable dinner, Tessa found herself with Susan and Peter. Lucy was in bed and Edmund was on his way there, though he was proving to be a little difficult.

The sound of Lucy's quiet sniffling drew their attention over to the girl.

"The sheets feel scratchy," she said.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon," Susan said softly.

"Yeah," Edmund said, coming into the room. "If home is still there."

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan sighed.

"Yes, Mum!"

"Ed!" Peter snapped. He turned back to Lucy. "You saw the outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

Lucy eventually fell asleep and Edmund finally went to bed, leaving Susan, Peter, and Tessa the ones awake.

"So, I guess we can get to know each other a little," Susan said abruptly.

"I suppose," Peter added. "Well, we live in Finchley with our mum. Our father's fighting in the war."

"I live with my mum in Finchley too! My father…" Tessa fell silent for a moment. "Well, we received a notice about a week ago that he died in combat."

"Tessa, I'm so sorry," Susan leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Tessa gave her a watery smile.

"It's war." There was a bit of silence before she added, "I hope you don't mind me being here. I have a feeling you weren't expecting another person to be staying with you."

"Of course not," Peter smiled. "It's not a problem at all."

The three of them talked for around an hour, before they decided that they all deserved to get some sleep. Tessa returned to her room and looked out the dusty window.

"Don't worry, Mum," she whispered to the stars. "The other children here are nice, and so far we're getting along. I think I'm going to be just fine. And Dad, you know, their father is fighting off in the war too. I wonder if you knew him. I miss you. But I'll do my best to make you proud."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Lucy's adventure_

Tessa sat up and audibly groaned. So much for the "bright new day." From the second they woke, it had done nothing but pour outside.

"Gast-ro-vasc-ular," Susan read from the dictionary. When there wasn't an answer, she continued, "Come on, Peter. 'Gastrovascular'."

"Is it Latin?" Peter guessed.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund quipped.

Tessa snorted into her hand, she had to admit that it was getting really boring guessing the origin of strange words. Edmund grinned at her, however Susan slammed the dictionary shut.

"We could play hide-and-seek," Lucy offered, she had wandered back to them from the window and smiled hopefully.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter leaned his head back on the couch before Lucy tugged on his arm.

"Come on, Peter, please! Pretty please?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, and Tessa smiled. That girl had her brother wrapped around her little finger.

"One...two...three…four..." counted Peter with a smile.

"What?" Edmund cried in disbelief, but he was ignored. Tessa was the first to stand. She glanced around the room before all but sprinting to her room and hid behind the door.

A while later, She heard Peter shout, "98...99...100! Ready or not, here I come."

Tessa held her breath as Peter's footsteps drew nearer and she saw his shadow peek around the corner. A few seconds later, her blue eyes were staring right into Peter's.

"You know, this isn't the best hiding spot," he said sarcastically.

She glared at him, before slowly laughing.

"I was pushed for time!"

"You had 100 seconds!" he retorted with a laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not exactly a veteran hide and seek player, I am an only child you know," she puffed and jutted out her chin before Peter pulled her back into the hallway.

"Well, now we look together for the others."

They were just about to begin the search when Lucy's voice called out from a few hallways away.

"It's all right! I'm back! I'm alright!"

The two stared at each other curiously before  
they followed her voice, taking a few flights of stairs and found Lucy standing in the middle of the hallway. Edmund had his head poking out of the curtains. They both looked their way.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." said Peter.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion.

"That's the point. That was why he was seeking you!" said Edmund, disbelief and irritation flooding his voice.

Susan had joined them by now, a curious smile playing on her face, "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter replied.

"But- I've been gone for hours." Lucy looked around at them hopelessly.

"What are you talking about Lucy," Tessa knelt down to the younger girl.

Lucy didn't reply, she only grabbed Tessa's hand, pulled her up, and led them to a sparse room. The only decoration was an ornate wardrobe on the furthest wall, and Tessa felt a strange pull towards it. They all listened as Lucy retold all that had happened when she has entered the wardrobe- the snowing woods and land known as Narnia, the kind faun named Mr. Tumnus…

Susan strode forward and pulled open the door, pushing aside numerous coats and knocked on the wood in the back. Edmund followed her suit and went behind the back of the wardrobe, knocking on the wood there as well. There was no false wood, no room leading into a forest, no hidden world.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan reasoned.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter patted Lucy's shoulder and they turned to leave before Lucy's cry brought them back.

"But I wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough Lucy," Susan reprisamanded.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" The youngest girl argued and Tessa couldn't help but sense the honesty in her voice. Was she really telling the truth?

"Well, I believe you." Edmund said suddenly and Lucy turned to him in shock.

"You do?" Hope was ever present in her voice.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund teased, and Lucy's face fell.

"Oh, will you just stop?" Peter whirled on his brother. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke!" Edmund snapped.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

Edmund pushed himself into Peter's face, "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!"

It was silent for a moment as Edmund turned on his heel and stormed out. Susan turned to her brother, a disappointed look that she seemed to wear so often clear on her face. " Well, that was nicely handled."

She followed after Edmund, leaving Tessa alone with Lucy and Peter.

"But…it was really there…" Lucy quietly insisted, but Peter shook his head.

"Susan's right, Lucy," Peter said. "That's enough."

Tessa looked between the two of them, and nodded towards Peter, silently encouraging him to go and check on his other siblings.

"You believe me, don't you, Tessa?"

Lucy's voice was soft and sad, and Tessa turned back to the nine-year-old girl. Her face was filled with desperation, wanting—no, needing—someone to believe her.

She thought for a moment and knelt down beside her.

"Lucy, I don't-" Tessa paused and looked at the young girl, her lip trembling and cut herself off. "How about we make a deal? The next time you go there, take me with you."

This elicited a laugh out of Lucy, who wholeheartedly agreed, and together they walked back to her room.

It was later in the day when Tessa found herself sitting in her room and staring at the rain outside her window. Her father loved the rain. He would always drag them outside their flat when she was younger; throwing Tessa onto his shoulders and slow dancing with her mother.

A knock in her doorway shook her from her reverie, and she saw Peter standing halfway in and halfway out, unsure until Tessa beckoned him in with a smile. He took a seat next to her on her bed.

"I'm sorry about…everything that just happened," he apologized. "Lucy isn't normally like that. Edmund… can be, but Lucy isn't."

"It's alright, Peter. I'm an only child, so I'm not tired of their antics just yet," she laughed and nudged his shoulder. "But Lucy… she seemed so truthful."

"I don't know what's going on with her. She's always had an overactive imagination, but typically she won't argue like she did."

"There's a part of me that wants to believe her."

"But the other part that says it's ridiculous takes over."

"Exactly." There was a pause before she offered, "Maybe it's just a phase. Perhaps if we give it time, she'll get over it." They both turned back towards the rainy window.

"I hope so. This whole situation has been hard enough on her as it is. I mean, having to be away from Mum and Dad and going to an unfamiliar place…I don't want to make it any worse," Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I understand."

He turned towards her. "How…how are you doing with this whole living arrangement?"

Tessa shrugged. "I'm doing alright. I suppose. Still trying to get used to being away from my Mum."

"I know how you feel. At least you don't have three other siblings to worry about.."

"Well, if it's any consolation," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "you're doing a pretty good job for a 16 year old."

"Thanks," Peter smiled and went to leave. He paused and turned back to her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Tessa smiled and blew out the candle next to her bedside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- _Late night conversations_

Tessa slept soundly until heard Lucy shouting next to her.

"Tessa, it's back. Narnia's back and I was there again!" she cried, excitement clear in her voice.

Tessa sat up in alarm, rubbing the sleep off her face as she attempted to process what the young girl had said so early in the morning.

"Lucy, you might have simply dreamt it."

"Oh," even in the dark, Tessa could see Lucy's face drop."You think I'm making it up too!"

"Lucy..." Tessa smiled apologetically and Lucy ignored her, simply running into the boys room across the hall.

"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there! " Lucy said seriously, and She could even hear her from the other room. With a heavy sigh, she rolled to her feet and padded into where Lucy and her brothers were.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" asked Peter, begrudgingly sitting up and seeing Edmund and Tessa were up too. A blush rose to his cheeks as he quickly looked away from Tessa and she realized she was only in her sleep clothes, no robe.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Lucy cried.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy." said Susan, who came in the room.

"I haven't! Tessa said the same thing! But I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too," she insisted.

They looked towards Edmund for an explanation.

"You…You saw the faun?" Peter asked slowly.

Edmund shook his head.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. He…What were you doing Edmund?" asked Lucy.

"I was just playing along," Edmund said, though he sounded unsure. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

A sob fell from Lucy's lips and she ran out of the room; the others launching up to follow.

Peter had hesitated to grab his robe, and shoving Edmund down onto his mattress roughly- followed Susan and Tessa to find Lucy.

When they finally caught up with her, they froze in their tracks. In the middle of the hallway was the reclusive Professor- and clinging to him while sobbing was none other than little Lucy.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stables!" Mrs. Macready said as she ran up to them, looking wholly disheveled. She froze at the sight of the Professor and Lucy. "Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready," the Professor said gently. "I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

He handed Lucy over to the woman, who's demeanor changed completely to one of concern and care as she steered Lucy towards the kitchen. "Come along, dear."

Tessa had turned to leave with the others but a meaningful cough made her turn back.

"If you three don't mind, join me in my study." Tessa felt apprehension creep into her chest as they followed him slowly. "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," he took tobacco out of a silver apple on his desk and leaned back into his chair.

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again." said Peter. He grabbed Susan's arm and made to turn away before Susan wrenched her arm from his grip.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy," Susan looked helplessly at the Professor.

"The weeping girl," acknowledged the Professor, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, sir. She's upset, dreadfully so," Tessa added.

"Hence the weeping," said the professor. Tessa coughed to conceal a laugh and he Smiled at her.

"It- it's nothing We can't handle," Peter insisted but the Professor looked entirely unconvinced.

"Oh, I can see that."

"She said she's found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe." At Susan's words, he quickly stood from his desk and walked closer to them as they sat on the nearby couch.

"What did you say?"

"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." said Peter.

"She won't stop going on about it." said Susan.

"What was it like?" The professor sat before them with… Tessa couldn't quite place the look on his face. Hope? Longing?

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan admonished but the Professor shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, no. Not her, the forest!"

"You- you're not saying you believe her?" Peter's shock was evident and Susan agreed.

"Of course not! I mean, logically it's impossible!"

The Professor leaned onto his knees, "Is that what they're teaching in school these days?"

"Edmund said they were just pretending," Peter said. Tessa remained silent, although while she watched her curiosity grew and grew.

"Oh!" The professor nodded genially, "He's the more truthful one, is he?"

"No," Peter paused. "This would be… the first time."

"Well if she's not mad, and she's not lying, then logically, she's telling the truth," he lit his pipe and took a deep breath.

"You're saying that we should just believe her?" Peter defended.

"Well she's your sister isn't she? Your family!" He glanced towards Tessa offhandedly. "Or friend. You might just try acting like one."

That was the end of the conversation, and the three of them headed back to their respective rooms in silence. None of them had anything to say, not really, since their minds were still reeling from all the Professor had said. Just believe Lucy? Tessa had to admit a part of her already did. She didn't know why, but it was just a feeling in her gut. Before she had just chalked it up to the young girl's persistence. Now, however, she didn't quite know what to think anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _Into the Wardrobe_  
The next day was thankfully warm and sunny, which gave them all a chance to get out of the house.

Peter had been right, the grounds were absolutely massive. The property seemed to stretch on for an eternity, and it was a Pleasant change of scenery for Tessa, who was used to the smoggy grey atmosphere of inner-city London.

Tessa and Lucy took to reading books by the tree while Peter, Susan, and Edmund all played cricket.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter called aloud as he threw the ball, whacking a daydreaming Edmund straight in the leg and eliciting a cry of pain.

"Whoops!" Peter laughed, only slightly apologetic. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Susan tossed him back the ball.

"Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?"  
Edmund whined and Peter rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game."

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Susan added much to Edmund's chagrin. He was outnumbered, and he knew it.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Ed murmured but by the look of Sudan's face she had heard him quite clearly.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked, impatience clear in the twitching of his arm.

"Are you?" Edmund countered, holding up the bat.

Peter straightened himself, wound up his arm, and tossed the ball with clear precision. Once bounce and Edmund cracked the bat hard against it, and soon after a earsplitting shatter echoed through the air. Edmund had broken a stained glass window.

They all froze in horror, but after a second processing it, they took off in a sprint towards the house… already knowing it had broke but for some reason hoping it really wouldn't be that bad.

Several flights of stairs later, and their worst fear was realized. An armored knight was collapsed on the floor- several sheets of glass lay around it from the shattered window behind them.

Peter glared at his younger brother. "Well done, Ed!"

"You bowled it!" Edmund retorted.

"What in the world is going on up there!" Mrs. Macready's voice Called out, and the five looked at each other in terror.

"Run!" he urged.

They ran frantically, trying to find a hiding place. Yet, no matter where they ran, they always heard swift steps coming towards them.  
Behind every door lurked her heavy and close footsteps.

"She's faster than she looks, come on!" Tessa said, running the other direction, up the several neverending flights of stairs. They tried several doors that were locked, and finally, entered the room with the wardrobe.

"Come on!" Edmund said frantically.

"Oh, you've got to be joking," Susan scoffed. There was no way the five of them could fit in that tiny wardrobe.

However, the sound of footsteps in the hall left them with no choice, and they all crammed into the wardrobe to hide from Mrs. Macready.

"Get back!"

"My toe!"

"I'm not on your toe! Move back!"

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Will you stop shoving?"

Suddenly, Tessa fell backwards with Peter and Susan and landed on top of fresh snow. They turned around- they were in the wood Lucy had been talking about.

"Impossible!" Susan gasped as they stood up.

Tessa looked around Narnia with awe. There was snow everywhere and pine trees with snow covering the leaves. The sky was a light blue color and the sun was bright. She couldn't have even dreamt of something so beautiful.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination," said Lucy mockingly and they all looked at her in remorse.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it," he asked slowly.

"No, it wouldn't," said Lucy turning towards her brother. Peter looked even more guilty for hurting Lucy than the others. "But this might," Lucy threw her snowball at Peter, hitting him in the head.

Tessa started to laugh as Peter was rubbing the snow out of his blonde hair. Susan didn't hesitate to join in, launching yet another snowball at her elder brother before he turned to face Tessa.

"Oh, so you think this funny," he grinned.

Her eyes grew wider as he gathered a handful of snow and walked up, continuing to come towards her even though she had begun to back up. However, it was just her luck that she ran all the way into a tree trunk- effectively cutting off her retreat.

"Peter, don't-" He ignored her warning and the snowball hit her smack in the nose, melting and running down her face. She coughed in shock as the others broke into laughter.

"You'll regret that," she vowed, and picking up snow threw it right back at Peter's face. Within seconds, snowballs were flying every which way. They were laughing, smiling, and having a great time- until Susan threw snow at Edmund.

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund whined, and Peter whirled around to look at him. He, in particular, seemed to remember Ed's earlier denial of ever entering Narnia.

"You little liar!" Peter admonished and stepped closer to him.

"You didn't believe her either!" said Edmund defensively, but it didn't matter none to Peter.

"Apologize to Lucy," he looked over at his little sister until Edmund hesitated. "Say you're sorry!" Peter's eyes took on a look of rage.

"Aright! I'm sorry!"

"That's alright," Lucy said. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Oh Very funny," Edmund sneered and Tessa pulled Lucy closer to her.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan said.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested.

"Lucy should decide," Tessa grinned towards the younger girl.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she said excitedly.

"Well then, Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter smiled as he retreated back into the wardrobe.

"We can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan rubbed her arms worriedly.

"Well," Peter had re-emerged carrying five fur coats. "I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these." He began to pass them out with a smirk playing on his lips. "Anyway, when you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"That's a girl's coat!" Edmund refused to take the coat Peter was offering with a cry of indignation.

"I know," Peter seethed, shoving the coat into him.

The group continued to move further into the magical land Lucy had discovered. They stopped in confusion when they saw a lamppost in the middle of the woods for no apparent reason. However, the flame inside blazed on, oblivious to the cold weather.

Lucy led them through the land, never once losing her way. The whole place was absolutely beautiful, and like nothing Tessa had ever seen before. It was like a dream, one big beautiful dream.

At one point or another all of them stumbled, and Peter even fell down-accidentally knocking into Tessa.

Tessa was right behind Lucy, listening intently to all the young girl had to say, feeling as if it were the least she could do after not believing her.

"…lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of…" Lucy trailed off as she came to an abrupt stop, causing Peter to call out to her.

It took but a moment for Tessa to register what Lucy was looking at. The door to what she assumed to be Mr. Tumnus's house looked like it was destroyed. The door was thrown on the side. Tessa took Lucy's hand to see if she was alright and the girl gasped and flung herself towards the small little home- dragging Tessa along as she went.

"Lucy! Tessa!"

Once inside, the damage was clear. It seemed as if everything had been knocked over and destroyed- several shards of broken glass glittered on the ground and furniture was tipped onto their sides. Tessa pulled Lucy back and wrapped her arms around the girl, ensuring she was safe. Lucy was shaking and she looked up at Tessa with tears in her eyes.

"Who, who would do something like this?" She asked hopelessly. Edmund broke a photograph by accidently stepping on it.

There was a note tacked against the wall, and Peter came over and ripped it down, looking at Tessa in Alarm. Susan moved to read over his shoulder.

"The faun Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis, queen of Narnia, for comforting their enemies, and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, captain of the chief of police, long live the queen," Peter read aloud.

"Alright, now we really should go back!" Susan said.

"But Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried and struggled against Tessa's hold.

"He was arrested just for being with a human, there's not much we can do," Susan began.

"But you don't understand, do you? I'm the human!" Lucy swallowed hard. "She must've found out he helped me."

"Maybe we can call the police," Peter offered and Susan shook her head, pointing towards the photograph.

"These are the police!"

"Don't worry, Lu," Pete leaned next to his sister. "We'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund asked, "He's a criminal!"

Suddenly they heard a whisper, and turned to see a cardinal.

"Did that bird just, 'psst' us?" Susan asked, appalled.

They all hurried out of the house and Tessa immediately felt as if she was being watched. A twig snapped from behind a tree and Lucy clung onto Tessa tighter. Peter pulled them behind him and stood on guard.

A beaver emerged from a large rock, and peered at them with keen brown eyes.

"It's a beaver!" Lucy whispered in shock.

Peter went toward the creature slowly with his hand out.

"Here boy," he clicked his tongue. "Here boy." He continued clicking his tongue and straightened his hand out.

The beaver looked at Peter like he was an idiot. "I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want."

Peter stepped back in shock, Edmund gasped, Susan's eyes widened, Tessa's mouth dropped and Lucy laughed. Peter drew his hand back.

"S-sorry," Peter stammered.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver said.

Lucy's eyes widened even more and she stepped towards the animal. "Yes?" The beaver handed her a small piece of cloth. "Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr. Tum—"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?"

The beaver looked around him nervously. "Further in."

Peter, Lucy, and Tessa started to follow the beaver, but Susan quickly pulled Peter back. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"She's right," Edmund added. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "He said he knows the faun."

Susan looked at him pointedly. "He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Everything alright?" Asked the beaver, popping out of the shrubbery.

"Yes. We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters." he whispered looking around them before disappearing again.

Lucy looked at the others. "He means the trees."

They all looked at each other and started to walk after the beaver. The five were passing more trees and hills along the way. Tessa accidently slipped on a piece of ice but thankfully Peter grabbed her before She fell. "Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yes, thanks," Tessa mumbled and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee!" Beaver exclaimed and pointed to his home. There was a small dam built below them, a warm light emitting from the entrance.

"It's lovely!" Lucy remarked.

"It's merely a trifle, you know. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is though."

They walked a little closer when they all heard, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I…" Mrs. Beaver stopped when she saw the five humans walking behind her husband. "Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she said as she shuffled up to them.

They exchanged glances, wondering why it seemed to be such a big deal that there were here in this magical land. Were humans really so scarce in this world?

"Look at my fur," Mrs. Beaver hissed. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped!" Mr. Beaver joked.

She turned to the children again. "Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company."

They all stepped inside, having to stoop down low to get through the doorway.

"Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair."

Tessa went to take off her coat, when Peter grabbed her shoulder. She knew he was trying to be a gentleman.

"It's ok Peter, I got it," Tessa insisted. Peter smiled at me.

"I want to help you out," he shrugged.

She grinned."Thanks but I really think I can manage it."

Peter looked at her and tried to give Lucy's puppy dog face. She laughed and said, "Sorry Pete, it only works for Lucy. Not for you."

"It was worth a shot."

They all sat down at the table, except for Edmund, who sat in the corner.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" asks Peter.

They all continued talking and Tessa got up and walked over to Edmund.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly. The boy appeared to be deep in thought and jumped at her voice.

"What?"

"Is everything alright? You looked worried." Tessa repeated while she mentally chided herself. Clearly he didn't want to be talked to, though she had no idea why.

"Ya," Edmund shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm fine."

"Aslan's on the move," Beaver's voice was soft but she heard it clear as day. That name, she had never heard it, but it sent a warm feeling through her, a sense of peace.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked suddenly.

Mr. Beaver just started laughing.

"Who's Aslan?' You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs. Beaver tapped him when she noticed their stares. "What?" he asked. He turned to look at them and saw their cluelessness. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter Defended.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while," Mrs. Beaver put in.

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!" said Mr. Beaver with enthusiasm.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"You're blooming joking!" He turned to his wife in frustration. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver urged.

Mr. Beaver turned back to them. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the Secret Police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked sharply.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver told her. "Not blaming. Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done'," Mr. Beaver explained.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't, but you're kind of missing the point!"

Mrs. Beaver put her hand on him to steady his temper. "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

Tessa's head snapped up.

"Defeat the white witch?" She gasped.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Well you'd better be because Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Mr. Beaver told him.

"Our army?" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan looked at Peter pointedly. "Our mums sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

Peter looked at the Beavers. "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley! Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Susan nodded.

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver said.

"He's right," Lucy said to her siblings. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands," Peter said firmly. He turned to the Beavers. "I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed?" They all looked around them for the youngest brother. "Ed?" Nothing. Peter turned back around and clenched his teeth. "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said lowly. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _Wolves_

They all ran through the deep forest. Branches were smashing Tessa in the face, her shoes now filled with snow. They all came to a stop at the top of hill. Her eyes widened when she saw what she was looking at. Standing right in front of them was a castle made of entirely of ice, seemingly lit from within with an eerie blue. A small black form was moving towards the doors... it was Edmund!

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, but Mr. Beaver hurriedly quieted her.

"Shh…they'll hear ya," pleaded Mr. Beaver, but without thinking Tessa lunged forward to go grab Edmund. "No!" Mr. Beaver's paw locked around her coat and yanked her back painfully.

"Get off of her!" Peter exclaimed and ran to Tessa, attempting to help her get Mr. Beaver off her arm.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver said urgently.

"We can't just let him go!" cried Susan and Lucy nodded.

"He's our brother!"

"He's the bait!" The beaver interrupted. "The Witch wants all five of you!"

"Why?" Peter's question hung in the air,and Mr. Beaver seemed to hesitate but for a moment.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true," he hissed, "to kill you!"

The four froze. The air had suddenly turned colder and the castle looming in front of them seemed to grow tenfold.

The witch wanted them all dead? Tessa looked back at the castle just as the doors closed behind Edmund. They couldn't just leave him there!

"This is all your fault," Susan accused lowly and Peter whirled around.

"My fault?" he exclaimed.

"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!" Susan retorted and Peter stepped closer to her with a growl. .

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen," she said softly. "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Shut up!" Tessa shoved herself between them and they both jumped in shock.

Lucy joined her and glanced between her siblings.  
"This isn't going to help Edmund."

"They're right." said Mr. Beaver. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him," Peter's voice was low, menacing even but the Beaver straightened up suddenly.

"In the name of Aslan!" Beaver said quite frantically, "-come with me!" He ran into the woods without a second glance, and the four did all they could to keep up with him- though the snow made it difficult and treacherous in the dark.

The snarling of wolves echoed behind them, and with panting breaths they pushed themselves harder. They didn't have to question whether or not the wolves were their friends.

When they finally reached the dam once again, They rushed inside with frightened eyes.

"Hurry, they're after us!"

"Will anyone tell us who 'they' are?" Tessa cried in panic.

"Alright," Mrs. Beaver quickly began putting food into a tattered linen sack, completely ignoring her question as she opened and closed cupboards with an alarming speed.

"What are you doing?" Tessa asked, appalled and angry, "this is no time for packing food, we're in danger!"

"You'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets very cranky when he's hungry," Mrs. Beaver paused only for a moment to look at her husband.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked, helping with the last of the food.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter shouted, his eyes wide. Susan glared at him as sinister snarls sounded just outside the dam walls.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver said in a hushed whisper. They piled into a small tunnel, lighting torches. "Run! Badger and me dug this; it comes out right near his place."

"I thought you said it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver gasped. If the situation had been any different Tessa would have laughed. Lucy tumbled onto the ground and it took Tessa a moment to realize she had tripped.

"Are you alright?" She questioned and Lucy's face filled with fear.

"They're in the tunnel!"

"Quick, this way!" the beaver led them through several corridors, until they reached what seemed like a dead end, but it was a wall, with a slit of light near the top. Peter ushered Susan, Lucy and Tessa up first, and she turned around to grab Peter's hand. After helping Peter out, he and Mr. Beaver rolled a barrel to cover the entrance of the tunnel. Tessa saw Lucy fell onto a group of rocks out of the corner of her eye…..except they weren't rocks. They were…statues…of animals. Tessa held her hand to her mouth in horror. Mr. Beaver went to a pillar that looked like a badger. "He was my best mate," he whispered.

"What happened here?" Peter asked gravely.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," a small fox appeared on a ledge in front of them. Mr. Beaver lunged at him, but Mrs. Beaver held him back. "Relax! I'm on your side."

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver seethed, "because you look a lot like you're on the wrong side."

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later, right now we have to move." The fox said just as they heard barks and howls.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter said hastily and all eyes turned to the fox. He smiled shrewdly.

The fox explained to them a plan in such an exaggerated fashion and the next thing Tessa knew, Peter, Susan, Lucy, the beavers and She were all being rushed up a tall oak tree. The wolves soon appeared out of the tunnel and circled the fox, who was chasing his tail innocently in the snow.

"Greetings gents, lost something have we?" he said cunningly, with a hint of mockery.

"Don't patronize me," Maugrim growled, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." The wolves circled the small fox.

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" the fox chuckled, slowly backing away. "That's a bit of valuable information don't you think?"

Maugrim signaled to one of his apprentices behind the fox, and he lodged the fox's body in his teeth. The fox whimpered and cowered in agony. Peter covered Lucy's mouth just in time, and it was all Tessa could do not to scream.

"The reward is your life," said Maugrim. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" he asks menacingly.

The fox hesitated, then sighed. "North," he panted. "They ran north."

"Smell them out," Maugrim commanded, cantering off into the forest, disappearing without a trace.  
The other wolf threw the fox to the side without care, and he whined in pain.

Tessa was the first to climb down the tree. Her feet landed on the snow again, And she ran to the fox to see if he wasn't dead. When She saw his chest was moving, She was relieved. Tessa touched his head as he turned and looked at her.

"You- are you okay?" Tessa breathed as she checked the fox's wound.

The bright orange fur was stained red, in the shape of a wolf's bite. Fox's eyes fluttered and his breathing was shallow.

"Will he be alright?" Lucy asked, her cautious, angelic nature resurfacing again.

"As good as I can make him," Mrs. Beaver nodded and proceeded to clean the wound. The fox moaned, then suddenly jerked up.

"Ay!" He yelled at the stinging sensation.

"Oh quit your squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver chided.

"Worst day of the year." said Mr. Beaver whispered to them. Lucy and Tessa laughed when he said that.

Fox moved himself away from Mrs. Beaver. "Thank you for your kindness," he stood up. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" asked Tessa quietly.

He gives a bow. "It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." he nodded towards her.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked with amazement.

Mrs. Beaver gasped and smiled. "What's he like?"

Fox looked down with a smirk. "Like everything we've ever heard." he said, and then he looked at them. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We're not planning on fighting any witch," Susan shook her head.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" the fox's eyes became anxious as he looked at him.

"We can't do it without you," Mr. Beaver agreed and Peter glanced around uncomfortably.

"We just want our brother back," he said solemnly


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _A Christmas Miracle_

"Tess, wake up."

Tessa grumbled and turned over, gasping in pain when a twig stuck her side. She sat up quickly. Peter was staring at her and Lucy and Susan were standing off to the side conversing with the Beavers.

"Tess?" She grumbled as he helped her up and simply shrugged. Sleeping on the ground really made one sore.

Mr. Beaver led them to a cliff, and pointed to a large rock face quite far away.  
"Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the Frozen River." He peered at their surroundings, shielding his darkened eyes from the rising sun.

"River?" Peter frowned worriedly.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for one hundred years!" Mrs. Beaver assured quickly, "It'll be safe."

"Safe..." Tessa whispered the words back to herself. For some reason she doubted it would truly be so.

"It's so far," Susan muttered absentmindedly and Mrs. Beaver patted her arm.

"It's the world, dear, did you expect it to be small?" She cocked her head to the side but Susan simply scowled.

"Smaller," she said crisply.

The beavers led them off of the cliff and continued walking until the trees had vanished completely. Now they walked on a flat, snow laden field. Tessa's feet were growing ever more tired from walking, and she fell behind a few steps next to Lucy.

"Come on, Humans! While we're still young!" Mr. Beaver chided, quickening his pace.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time," Peter said playfully, bending down to let Lucy on his back, "I'm gonna turn him to into a big fluffy hat!"  
Tessa couldn't help but envy little Lucy.

"Hurry up! Come on!" shouted Mr. Beaver again.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy said for everyone.

"No, behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver's tone sliced into the air as a white sleigh with silver bells came into view. It seemed to canter across the field, and the air seemed to get colder.

"Run!" Peter shouted and quickly set Lucy off his back, and grabbed her hand before running. Tessa wheezed, she had never been a star runner, and her legs were already tired from their journey.

Peter glanced back and saw her lagging behind. He slowed down ever so slightly  
but Tessa waved him on.

"No, keep going!" Tessa hissed through the catch in her side as she struggled to catch up. The sleigh was growing closer, and Tessa hoped her adrenaline would keep her running.

"Inside!" Mr. Beaver shouted from the edge of the trees, finding a small cave to hide them. "Dive!"

They all dived in the cave and huddled together. Tessa sat against the back wall, arms wrapped around her sides, trying to stifle her heavy breathing. She had a catch in her side, but was otherwise unscathed.

Lucy grabbed her hand while they all were hoping that the Witch wouldn't see them. A large black shadow loomed over the cave and Tessa's heart beat faster as the shadow stood still until it turned and walked away.

They waited for a moment with baited breath before Lucy quietly murmured, "Maybe she's gone."

"I'm going to take a look," Peter started to get up but Beaver stopped him.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead," He himself stood and Mrs. Beaver reached for him in fear.

"But neither are you!"

"Thanks, sweetheart," Mr. Beaver smiled but nonetheless disappeared from sight. They waited for what seemed to be a lifetime. Suddenly Mr. Beaver's head popped down from the bridge, eliciting a cry from Lucy.

"Come here, humans! I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see you!"

They looked at each other before piling out of the temporary shelter and into the open air. Tessa looked up and saw a raggedy looking older man, with a very bushy grey beard and a puffy burgundy coat. He drove a sleigh, with several reindeer in front, and a large crimson sack in behind. Tessa immediately recognized him- although he did look a little different than she had always imagined- it was Santa Claus, or Father Christmas!

"Merry Christmas, Sir," Lucy grinned, stepping forward.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you've arrived," he chuckled to himself happily.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I've gotten here, but this," Susan began, but Peter cut her off.

"We thought you were the Witch," he explained.

"Yes," Father Christmas took off his gloves and smiled, "but in my defense, I've been driving this sleigh longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Lucy thought aloud.

"Not for a long time," Father Christmas frowned, his tone grave. "But the hope you've brought, Your Majesties, has finally started to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I daresay that you could do with these." He turned to the sleigh and pulled out the large sack.

"Presents!" Lucy cried and ran forward.

Father Christmas pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid. He turned to Lucy and smiled.

"The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." He hands her the bottle and he also pulled a small dagger. "And though I hope you never have to use it."

Lucy took the dagger and looked at it. "Thank you, sir." She glanced up at Father Christmas. " I think I could be brave enough."

His smile faded and appeared gloom.

"I'm sure you could but battles are ugly affairs." Lucy nodded her head and stepped back to the others, admiring her new gifts.

"Susan."

She stepped forward slowly. Father Christmas pulled out a beautiful bow and arrows with ruby red feathers adorning the ends. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan was hesitant as she grabbed her weapon. She looked at Father Christmas with concern.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

Father Christmas laughed lightly at her. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard..." He reached into his bag and pulled out a horn. "Blow on this and wherever you are. Help will come." Susan nodded and walked back.

"Tessa."

She jumped in shock and stepped forward, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes, Father Christmas?"

"These are for you," He reached into his bag and pulled out two dazzling silver swords, with sapphire laden silver handles and a cross back sheath.

"These - these are mine?" She gaped.

"Yes. They are your protection, and the protectors of others," he nodded and Tessa held the swords in both hands, marveling at how light they were in her hand, and gazed upon the inscriptions on each read, 'Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight,' and the other, 'At the sound of his roar sorrows will be no more."

Those were the first lines of the prophecy foretold about them, she thought to herself as Susan helped her attack the sheath to her back and sheath her swords. Reaching back she could tell she would be able to easily remove them at a moments notice, and the silver was cool to the touch.

"Peter," Father Christmas called, and he stepped forward, the last one to receive his gift. "The time to use these may be near at hand." He handed Peter a silver shield emblazoned with a lion and a large broadsword, much longer than either of Tessa's.

He drew his sword, looking at it closely before smiling. "Thank you, sir." he said.

"These are tools. Not toys. Bear them well." Father Christmas put the sack back into the sleigh and began to drive off. "Well, I must be off, winter is almost over. Things pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" he disappeared into the forest.

"Told you he was real." Lucy grinned at Susan.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter said slowly. "You know what that means."

Tessa's eyes widen as She realized.

"No more ice," He breathed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _The Great Aslan_

They followed the crashing sounds of ice cracking and splitting, and soon reached what was known as the Great Waterfall. The waterfall itself was covered in gigantic icicles, each of them threatening to break at any moment. Peter grew fidgety.

"We need to cross, now!" he shouted over the sounds.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver reasoned.

"Come on." Peter urged. He grabbed Lucy's hand and started to make his way down.

"Wait!" cried Susan, stopping them from going further. "Will you think about this for a minute?"

"We don't have a minute." Peter insisted.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan said.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." Peter huffed and Susan glared at him.

A wolf's howl cut them off and Tessa glanced ar Susan anxiously.

"Hurry!" Peter cried and they all began descending the icy bank.

They finally reached the bottom of the cliff, with the beavers in front and Peter, Susan, Lucy and Tessa in back. The ice was crumbling right before their eyes and Peter stepped forward carefully. Water spurted out of the crack and Lucy shrieked, grabbing ahold of him.

"Maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver reasoned.

"Maybe you should," Peter nodded, he was looking frighteningly pale.

"Yeah," Tessa agreed shakily.

The beaver set out onto the ice, padding each step he took with his large tail. Mrs. Beaver put her hands on her hips.

"You've been sneaking second helping haven't you?" she accused.

"Well, you never know which meals going to be your last," he said, before whispering, "especially with your cooking." The lady beaver gasped and slowly grinned.

Peter stepped onto the ice he originally placed his foot on. He put his weight on it again and this time it didn't sink down. Tessa followed right behind while holding Lucy's hand. Lucy screamed as water slashed her face and Tessa held onto her just to make sure she's ok.

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." said Susan, trailing off.

"Mum's not here." Peter snapped back.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried.

A few icicles collapsed as Maugrim and his apprentices made their way down onto the ice, blocking their path. The six turned back to run, but were surrounded.

Tessa glanced at Lucy, pushed her behind her, and un-sheathed her swords, pointing them at the two closest wolves.

"Back away," Tessa hissed. She tried to sound menacing, and keep her shaking arms still. She didn't know how to use a sword, much less two, but she would try. Peter seemed to be facing the same problem. His sword quivered slightly  
in his grip.

Mr. Beaver sprang forward, and a wolf grasped him in its jaws, pulling him away. Mrs. Beaver's cry echoed in the trees.

"Put that down, children," Maugrim's tone was saucy. "Someone could get hurt."

"Only you," Tessa snapped and stepped forward, Peter pulled Lucy and Susan behind him more, holding his sword out as well.

Maugrim clicked his tongue.

"Watch your words, Girl. You leave their brother leaves with you," the wolf's eyes were deceiving.

"Stop, Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan looked Peter directly into the eyes.

The wolf chuckled. "Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now." Mr. beaver grew weaker.

"C'mon, this isn't your war," the wolf stepped closer to them. "All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

Tessa made a noise in the back of her throat as the ice shifted beneath them.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan's eyes were desperate.

"Peter," Tessa urged and Maugrim stepped closer to her. She pointed one of her swords down at him.

"I wouldn't make me angry daughter of Eve."

"Back away," Peter hissed.

"What will it be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river." The wolf grinned and At that moment the waterfall began to give way, a large crack splitting up the middle.

Peter looked around frantically. "Hold onto me!" he yelled over the waterfall. Tessa sheathed her swords and ran over to him. He thrust his sword with all his might into a block of ice, and it broke off of the rest of what was left of the frozen river. She held onto his coat and Had Lucy wrapped in her arms. The force of the ice cracking sent a large wave of water over them, and Lucy slipped.

Tessa launched herself off of The block of ice and swam towards her. The current was strong, and she struggled to get to her. Luckily Tessa was a better swimmer than she was a runner. Lucy reached out a hand and Tessa grabbed it tightly, pulling it to her and She held Lucy up.

Her legs were going numb and she struggled over to the side, helping Lucy grab a branch and hauling them out of the freezing waters.

"Lucy! Lucy! Tessa!" Susan and Peter shouted.

The two stumbled up the bank and stood shivering.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked and Peter and Susan whirled around.

Both Lucy and Tessa clutched their arms around themselves, shivering and chattering from the cold of the river. Their clothes were completely drenched, and Tessa might have had the idea to be wholly embarrassed should the situation have been any different.

Peter held Lucy's drenched coat in his hands, welcoming her into his arms. Susan hurried forward and hugged Lucy before hugging Tessa.

"Thank you," she breathed and Tessa smiled.

"Don't you worry, dear," Mr. Beaver smiled at Lucy, "your brother's got you well look after. And I think you won't be needing those coats anymore."

Tessa turned around. Winter was beginning to disappear right before their eyes. The trees, once coated in icy white snow, was replaced by light pink buds. The snow itself seemed the melt into the grass, as though it wasn't even there, and the world in front of them was a beautiful sight.

"Thank you," Peter grinned from behind her and she turned to speak but he cut her off with a hug. He was warm and she wanted nothing more than to stay there forever, but they both pulled away. Tessa willed the blush she knew to be covering her cheeks to disappear, but it was no use.

"I wasn't going to let Lucy swim that current by herself," she shrugged and hurried to a patch of sunlight, shrugging off her coat and spreading out her arms to warm herself.

Peter knelt down and picked up a deep blue flower and held it to her.

"What's this?" She smiled and reached over to touch it.

"A thanks. Besides, it matched your eyes... and your swords," he shrugged and Tessa took it and placed it behind her ear, smiling fondly. Peter laid his wet coat on an old stump. They all followed suit and began making their way to Aslan's camp.

After walking in the forest for what seemed like hours, they finally reached an open plain, and they heard horns blowing in the distance. Tessa stood by Lucy as the air around them had a gentle breeze and blew pink petals around them, slowly forming into girl. She waved and smiled before disappearing and Tessa and Lucy waved back in awe.

They all walked into the camp together as animals and creatures were staring at them in awe. Tessa looked around to see what they where like. There were fauns, dwarves, centaurs, a unicorn, horses, dogs, bears, and many more.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, shielding her face for a moment.

"Maybe they think you look funny!" Lucy laughed. Tessa twirled the flower Peter had given her in her hair nervously.

"Oi, stop your fussing." says Mr. Beaver. "You look lovely." He assured his wife.

They came to a stop in front of the largest tent. It was made of a red and gold fabric, with several embroidered designs adorning it. The flap made for a door was fluttering in the wind, and all seemed still. A centaur greeted them slowly and Peter drew his sword.

"We've come to see Aslan!" He proclaimed proudly, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

The centaur nodded at Peter and turned to the tent.

For some reason, Tessa felt the inexplicable sense she should kneel, but she hesitated.

An enormous, beautiful lion stood in front of them, and they all knelt. His fur was golden and as his eyes a deep brown full of compassion.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome, Theresa, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the fifth?" His voice was deep and powerful, but still kind. Tessa felt a pull in her chest towards the great Lion.

"That's why we're here, Sir," Peter put his sword into its sheath. "We need your help."

"We ran into a bit of trouble along the way," Susan said.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured?" Aslan's voice was concerned, "how could this happen?"

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver explained.

"Then he has betrayed us all," the centaur said heatedly.

Aslan Let out a growl. "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault really, I was too hard on him." Peter confessed.

Susan walked over and placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder, "We all were."

"He's our brother," Lucy frowned.

"And he is my friend," Tessa added.

"I know dear ones. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Wolfsbane_

Tessa sat on the river bank with Susan and Lucy. Her feet were dipped in and her swords lay a few feet away.

Susan and Lucy participated in a heated splash battle, while Tessa laughed airily from the sidelines, that is, until she was splashed. Her face dripped with water and the top of her hair, which had been elegantly styled In a half up half down braid was soaking. Her dress, far more elegant than any she had ever seen in London, was wet as well but Tessa didn't have it in her to be irritated. Instead, she simply splashed the girls back, and stood with them to go get their towels.

When Susan pulled down her towel with a flourish, a frightening growl came from behind, accompanied with flashing teeth. Maugrim the wolf was standing right in front of Susan.

Tessa inched backward slowly, her swords were on a rock not too far away… if she could just get to them.

"Please don't run. We're tired," said Maugrim.

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly," said the other wolf as it walked behind the tree and towards them.

Susan glanced at her horn and back at Tessa. She nodded to let her know That she knew what Susan was thinking. Susan threw the towel at him, temporarily shocking him, and they ran to where the horn was. While Susan blew her horn, Tessa boosted Lucy into the nearest Tree, hopefully letting her climb to temporary safety.

Tessa held out her hands as she slowly circled around, crying out in shock as she bumped into Susan. The other girl shoved Tessa's swords into her hands, and she let out a relieved laugh, thanking Susan's intelligence.

"Su, get up into the tree," Tessa commanded and the wolf seemed to smile.

"What are you going to do?"Susan whispered worriedly, and rather than answering Tessa tilted her head towards the tree where Lucy was.

"Just Watch for Lu."

Susan hesitated for a moment, but eventually complied and climbed the tree as the wolves pressed in closer around Tessa.

"You're brave, I'll give you that. But you're not very smart," Maugrim growled and Tessa fought the urge to whimper. One sword was pointed towards Maugrim, the other towards the second wolf.  
The odds of her holding off both of them was near zero, and the odds of her holding off just one was just as bad.

"I'm smart enough to fight on the winning side," she called out and Maugrim began to laugh loudly.

Tessa's bravery was waning- and she had already backed up into the tree. The second wolf jumped and snapped at Susan and Lucy's feet, and Tessa shakily thrust out her sword.

"Stop it!" She shouted and Maugrim simply inched closer.

"Poor daughter of eve," he growled. "Are you smart now?" He moved his hind legs as if to pounce when Peter's voice rang through the air.

"Get away from them!"

Maugrim whirled to face him, and Tessa nearly laughed with relief, she was distracted though, and was only pulled out of her reverie by Lucy's shout of warning.

A heavy weight barreled into Tessa and she was thrown painfully onto the ground, her swords knocked from her hands as the second wolf pinned her down. Her hands instinctively braced against his chest as his jaws inched ever closer to her face. She could smell his vile breath and it took all her strength to keep its snapping teeth away from her throat.

She cried out in fear and turned her face away, praying for something- anything, to save her.

A loud roar shook the ground below them, and a third wolf cried out in pain. Aslan's voice resounded through the air clear as a bell.

"Stay your weapons! This is Tessa and Peter's battle."

The wolf atop her was momentarily stunned by the sight of the great lion, and with the renewed strength flowing in her veins from Aslan's presence, she kicked the wolf sharply in its stomach. It howled in pain and allowed Tessa just enough time to wrap her hand around the hilt of one of her swords.

Just in time too, for the same time sharp claws dug themselves into her chest and and the wolf went for the fatal bite- she thrust up her sword. The weight atop her fell limp, and She groaned loudly, struggling to push the slain wolf off her.

Susan and Lucy cried out Peter's name, at the same time the third wolf went rushing past her, its tail between its legs. Tessa felt as if she would hardly be able to take another breath when the wolf's body was suddenly rolled off of her. She looked up into Peter's blue eyes. He pulled her up with ease and without thinking she threw her arms around him with a relieved sob.

He hugged her back tightly and only when Susan and Lucy pushed him aside did he release her.

"You're injured!" Lucy cried out and traced her hand over the wolf's claw marks- three bloody lines beginning at the top of her right collarbone and stretching down towards her chest below her throat.

Tessa reached up and winced ever so slightly, but her pain practically disappeared when she saw Aslan nod at her proudly.

"Peter, Tessa," Aslan approached them. "Clean your swords."

Tessa and Peter did as they were told, then knelt down into the grass, swords in hand. Aslan touched Peter's shoulder first with his right paw. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia." Peter looked at her sideways proudly. Aslan turned to Tessa next and lay his right paw on her shoulder, delicately though as not to aggravate her scratches. "Rise, Lady Theresa Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia." Aslan smiled down at her as well, and Tessa grinned widely as she stood.

"He will lead you to Edmund," Aslan nodded towards the wolf that Oreius released and Tessa turned to the great lion.

"Your majesty," she bowed. "If you will allow, may I go to help retrieve Edmund?"

Peter's head snapped in her direction and he shook his head.

"No, no way. It's too dangerous. You're already hurt."

"Peter, if Aslan allows it, I will go. Edmund is my friend, and it might help for him to see a friendly face," She paused, "...that isn't family."

Her comment weighed heavily in the air and Peter understood. She meant it might be nice if the first face Edmund saw wasn't one of his siblings whom he had betrayed.

"You may go," Aslan's eyes seemed to smile, and Tessa curtsied appreciatively as Oreius approached.

"My queen," he held out his hand and Tessa swung herself onto his back, sheathing her swords.

"Just-just be careful," Peter sighed and Tessa nodded before they rode off.

"We'll bring him back."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _Edmund's Rescue_

It took what felt to areas hours to reach The White witch's camp after following the lone wolf.

As they rounded the corner, Tessa saw Edmund tied to a large tree and an ugly ratted dwarf holding a small knife to his neck.

She quickly got off of Oreius' back and made her way to Edmund, knocking down another dwarf that attempted to stand in her way.

"I-" Tessa growled as she pulled out her swords, "wouldn't do that if I were you."

One of the Narnians came and held the dwarf at swordpoint while Tessa made quick work of Edmund's bonds.

He looked worse for wear, but wholly relieved at his rescue

"Tessa, I'm so sorry! I didn't-" He cut himself off by throwing himself into her arms. She froze for a second but soon returned the gesture.

"Ed, you're safe now. Let's get back, you're siblings will be worried," Tessa smiled.

"My Queen, what will we do with him?" The faun gestured toward the dwarf And Tessa shared a mischievous look with Edmund. Shoving the evil creature into the tree, they bound him just as Edmund had been bound, and Edmund stuck the knife into his ratted old hat.

"Your majesties," Oreius approached and knelt for them to climb onto his back. "The witch draws near."

Tessa sat behind the boy as the Centaur followed the rest of the Narnians back to the camp, and she tried to comfort him as best she could. However, one question had been burning in her mind since the moment she had seen him.

"Edmund," She murmured softly, and she saw him nod ever so slightly in response. "That cut on your lip…"

"She struck me," he replied evenly, and Tessa couldn't help but scowl at the thought of the witch laying a hand on him and she tightened her hold around his waist.

"I'm fine. Really," he added with a slight smile, before he turned to look at her in the dim morning light. "What happened to you?"

"I doubt you'll believe me even if I tell you," She grinned proudly. "A wolf name Maugrim attacked with two others, and I killed one. Your brother killed Maugrim, and Aslan dealt with the third."

"Maugrim?" Edmund stiffened. "He worked for the witch."

"He did, but you mustn't blame yourself Ed. One mistake doesn't define your whole life." She could tell he didn't fully believe her, but he changed the subject.

"You've met Aslan?"

Tessa spent the rest of the ride back recounting the events that had brought them to the present, and at some point or another young Edmund had fallen asleep against her chest.

"We are back, your majesty," Oreius's voice startled her own tired eyes back open, and she heard his quiet laugh.

Dismounting, she gently shook Edmund awake and helped him to the ground, smiling as Aslan strode into sight.

Edmund looked down in shame, and Aslan came up next to Tessa and rubbed his head against her arm.

"You've done well, Tessa. But if you don't mind, Edmund and I need to talk for a moment alone," Aslan rumbled and Tessa nodded with a slight yawn. Edmund grabbed her arm and looked at her with worry, but she smiled encouragingly.

"Oreius," Tessa turned back to the centaur just as he was about to leave."I saw you training yesterday- with swords?" Her voice trailed off and the Centaur seemed to understand.

"Do not worry, daughter of Eve. I will help you train before the battle. But do not worry your mind too much, Father Christmas' gifts will not find you talentless. You already proved yourself quite capable."

"Edmund!" Lucy's cry caused Tessa to glance over in her direction, and she found the younger girl standing with both Peter and Susan. She stopped and looked back to where Aslan stood talking with Edmund.

"He'll be down in a moment," Tessa laughed as she walked over to her friends. "But he's alright."

"You need to get those cleaned up," Peter grimaced and Tessa glanced down at her bloody dress and scratches. "I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry."

She furrowed her brows at him in curiousity, "I'm really quite alright. Besides, you promised to look after your family Peter, not me."

Aslan and Edmund made their way over to the four, and Edmund stood still and looked down at his shoes in shame.

"What's done is done. There is no need to talk to Edmund about what has passed," Aslan said.

When Aslan parted with them, Edmund looked back at them and whispered a quiet hello. It took but a second for Lucy to rush forward and embrace him, followed by Susan. Peter's expression was grave, with a bit of sadness, and concern.

"Are you alright?" Susan questioned and Edmund shrugged.

"I'm a bit tired," he answered honestly and they all nodded.

"Get some sleep," Peter suggested and Edmund's face dropped as he turned to walk away. "And Edmund," Peter added with a smile, "try not to wander off."

Edmund's eyes lit up with a Smile as he entered the tent. "Thanks, Peter."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _Sword Practice_

Tessa opened her eyes slowly and saw that it was still dark outside. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and made her way out into the cool morning.

She laid down on the grass and looked up into the starry sky.  
It was so foreign. She hadn't seen the stars too often in London, but her Dad had taken her to the countryside once and pointed out all the constellations he knew. She couldn't spot a familiar one anywhere.

Her heart was filled with sadness as she recalled her father. She wondered whether he could see her now, if he was proud of her. She wondered how her mother was doing too, especially without Tessa. How Long she had been gone for? … Would she ever make it back?

"Good morning, Dear one." Aslan's voice rumbled suddenly from beside her, but it didn't scare her at all, rather a warm sense of peace flooded throughout her.

Tessa sat up and turned to him.

"Your majesty," She smiled and leaned into his shoulder, wrapping her fingers in and out of his soft mane.

"What Troubles you, Child?"

Tessa glanced up at him.

"There's going to be a war. There's a war at home. It's just-" She sighed. "I'm not very brave."

"Have Courage, Dear heart." Aslan nodded. "Everything will work itself out in the end."

"Thank you," she whispered as the sun rose over the horizon, he hadn't said much, but simply just sitting with the great lion was enough for Tessa. She was content, relaxed. She wished she could spend every waking moment by Aslan's side.

"Good morning, Peter," Aslan's voice cut through her thoughts and Tessa turned to look at Peter.

"It's early," she frowned and he laughed.

"Well, I could say the same to you," he sat himself down next to her as Aslan excused himself, and a comfortable silence settled over them.

"What's wrong Pete?" Tessa turned to him, noticing his worry and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There's a war Tess." For some reason, unknown to her, she loved it when he called her that. No one else did, and it made her heart soar.

"Funny, that's the exact same thing I just said to Aslan," She nodded.

"It's not safe," Peter shook his head and looked as if he would continue, but he cut himself off just as Edmund, Susan, and Lucy approached.

"Breakfast is ready," Susan smiled and looked between them, winking at Peter before continuing on their way.

When they finally caught up and began to eatbreakfast,Tess

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed!" Lucy snickered as Edmund stole more toast off her platr and he laughed easily.

"We'll pack some up for the journey back," Peter leaned against a rock, sippIng from his Goblet.

"We're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"You are," Peter came to the table, sitting down next her. "I promised mum I'd keep you safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help!"

Tessa grinned as she found the lone loophole. "Peter, You're Mum didn't say you had to keep me safe."

"Too bad." Peter shrugged.

"But they need us… All five of us." Lucy nodded.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter countered. "You almost drowned, Tessa was nearly mauled by wolves, and Ed was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund's voice was grave. Tessa grabbed his hand from under the table, sensing where he was going with this. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." His voice was determined.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing he couldn't win.

"Well I suppose that's it then," said Susan as she got up. They all turned to her thinking the same question, but Peter was the first to ask.

"Where are you going?"

Susan picked up her bow and arrows and turned back to them, "To get in some practice. Lucy, Tessa, would you like to come along as well?"  
Tessa and Lucy shared a glance before jumping up with a grin.

"Wait!" Peter grabbed Tessa's arm and looked at Edmund, "Maybe she should practice with us, since she has swords?"

"Oh let's watch!" Lucy cried in glee and they all made their way to the top of the hill.

Tessa smiled at Peter as she unsheathed her swords.

"Ready to lose?" Peter grinned crookedly and she laughed. .

"Giving yourself a pep-talk?"

"On three!" Susan exclaimed. "One…"

"You can do it Tessa!" Lucy shouted.

"Two…."

"Come on, Pete! Don't let a girl best you!" Edmund added.

"Three!"

Peter shoulders his shield and ran towards her. Tessa easily sidestepped his sword, whirling around to block his next blow.

"Beat her Peter!" Edmund shouted and Tessa rolled her eyes and Peter deflected her swing.

He swiftly swung his sword and Tessa somersaulted to the left, kicking out her foot and knocking Peter to the ground.

"Good one Tessa!" Lucy shrieked and Tessa grinned at Peter.

He rolled to his feet and she ducked his swing and parried his offense.

"Peter!" Edmund cried in frustration and Tessa, using his momentary distraction, disarmed Peter of his sword.

Standing back in pride, she turned back to face the others when she was suddenly knocked to the ground. Peter stood above her gloatingly, and offered her his hand. Sighing heavily, she glared at him as he pulled her to her feet.  
"We tied," Tessa placed her swords on her back shrugged.

"Sure, a tie," he grunted and brushed himself off.

"Well done your majesties," A deep voice sounded from the edge and she turned to see Oreius.

"I told you Father Christmas' Gifts would not find you talentless," he smiled. "Keep your hands near the hilt, they were inching upwards, which gives you less control." Tessa nodded and grinned at Lucy and Susan.

"At least we know we could each beat Edmund," Peter winked and Tessa threw an arm over his shoulder and laughed, walking back over to the others and ignoring Edmund's cry of indignation.

"Wanna watch us practice?" Lucy looked up at her hopefully and Tessa excused herself from the boys.

Susan pulled the string of her bow and released it. The arrow sunk into the circle above the bull's eye.

"Good shot," Tessa encouraged but Susan sighed.

"Yeah, but not good enough."

All of the sudden a small dagger landed in the center of the bull's eye. Susan and Tessa turned, completely shocked to see it was Lucy who threw the dagger.

"It's all in the wrist," She shrugged and the three of them burst into laughter.

Tessa turned at the shouts behind them. They looked to see Peter and Edmund practicing sword fighting on horse, and well, a unicorn. Leave it to Peter to get a unicorn.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us," said Peter.

"En Garde!" Edmund laughed and They were swinging and clashing their swords.

"Peter, Edmund," Mr. Beaver ran up to them frantically and Edmund's spooked, rearing up.

"Woah Horsey!" Edmund cried as he tried to calm it down, but the horse quickly stopped and turned his head.

"My name is Philip." Edmund looked taken aback and stuttered a sorry.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" The beaver couldn't hold it in any longer, "She's on her way here."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _The witch's demand_

They rush through the crowd of Narnians, trying to get to the witch. They politely let them past to the middle.

They stop just as the Witch comes into sight, the air growing cold around her. She was seated on a black throne that was carried by four Cyclopes, while her pitiful little dwarf walked a yard or two ahead, announcing her arrival.

"The queen! The queen of Narnia! Make way for the queen!"

"She is no queen of Narnia!" Tessa's voice seemed louder than ever before, and the crowd went silent. They parted to reveal Tessa to the queen.

She was even more frightening in person, her skin unnaturally pale and her face sharp and inhuman.

"Watch yourself, little daughter of eve. Or else I'll take my time killing you," The Witch smiled wickedly and Tessa reached up to grab her sword.

"You won't lay a hand on her," Peter growled.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan," The witch simply ignored Peter, and instead turned to look up at the great lion, who had just exited his tent. Tessa glanced at Edmund from the corner of her eye. He was looking at his shoes in shame.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied calmly but the witch scoffed.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan growled, lowering his head. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you remember well, that every traitor belongs to me." The witch glanced at Edmund. "His blood is my property."

"Try and take it then!" Peter shouted and drew his sword. Tessa stepped up next to him and .

"You'll never get it," she added.

"See the little queen is already trying to fulfill the prophecy!" The witch cackled. "Do you really think mere force is going to deny me my right, little king and queen? Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," she pointed to Edmund, "will die, on the Stone Table. As is tradition. You dare not refuse me?"

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone," Aslan sighed and the witch followed him into the tent.

"Edmund, We won't let her take you," Tessa growled as she walked over to the boy.

"What about you? She said she would kill you!" Edmund shook his head and Tessa sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"She won't hurt either of you," Peter hissed through clenched teeth as he too sat down next to Edmund. Lucy and Susan joined them, and together the five waiting until the tent was thrown open.

Stalking out in silence, she sneered at the children as she passed and rejoined her company. Aslan stood at the opening, his great golden head bowed, as if a heavy weight rested upon him.

"She has renounced the claim on the Son of Adam's blood." He declared, staring solemnly at everyone as they erupted into cheers of joy.

The witch cut them off with a piercing shout, ""How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan let out an earsplitting roar, and Tessa felt the ground behind her shake. Jadis threw herself back into her seat silently, eyes shining as her platform was lifted and she was carried away.

* * *

Tessa woke to a cool breeze from within her tent. It smelt like fresh flowers and she rolled herself back over. There was hardly any light outside, it couldn't be time to wake up yet.

Something brushed against her face, however, and she launched herself forward in shock. Her hand searched blindly around the nearby table for her sword. When the figure formed in front of her, her hand froze. It was the same pink dryad that had waved to her and Lucy on their way into the camp, but this time she looked sorrowful.

"Be still, My Queen. I bring grave news from your friends Lucy and Susan. Aslan is dead."

Tessa's heart stopped and she suddenly felt a sinister chill creep into her bones.

"What did you say?" Her voice was hoarse with exhaustion and sleep, but the Dryad had already disappeared.

She was shaking as she ran out of her tent, stopping upon finding Peter and Edmund doing the same.

"It can't be," Tessa's voice hitched and the boys looked at one another in misery.

"So you heard it too…" Peter gulped and smoothed a hand over his hair.

"We must find Oreius," Tessa's voice was robotic, and she struggled to push down the grief bubbling inside of her. She moved as if by memory, the grief of losing her father all too fresh in her mind. And now she had lost Aslan.

They found the centaur mere moments later, and he escorted Peter into Aslan's tent.

After 20 minutes or so, Peter emerged- his face stern and and eyes downcast. walked out of the tent, his face was downcast and stern.

"She's right, he's gone," he said as he leaned on the table of battle plans. The pieces arranged and rearranged as if a game of chess, but all the more deadly. Each move represented Narnians lost- people just like her. It wasn't trivial.

Edmund looked at the both of them before turning to his brother, "Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

Peter turned around slowly, his eyes dark with fear, "Edmund, I can't!"

But Edmund didn't listen, and he pressed on: "Aslan believed you could, And so do I."

"As do I, Peter," Tessa interjected. "If anyone can do this- it's you. You're a natural leader, and We'll be right at your side."

"Your majesties, you'll need your battle armor," Oreius turned to call forth one of the other centaurs, but Peter shook his head.

"She won't be fighting."

Tessa whirled around in anger, "You cannot tell me what I will and won't do, Peter Pevensie. Please get me the armor, I assure you- I will be fighting, with or without his blessing," she sneered and Oreius bit back a smile before nodding.

"I figured you would say that," he mused. "Which is why you'll find it already set out in your tent."

Tessa grinned at the centaur before hurrying to her tent- stopping short when she saw the armour he had placed there. It was a chain mail dress. A chain-mail dress. She walked back out of the tent and over to Oreius.

"Why is it a dress? I'm a swordsman not an archer, give it to Susan, not me," Tessa looked at him pleadingly. "Isn't there just normal armour?"

Edmund snorted and she elbowed him in the side. "I'd like to see you fight in a dress Ed, then you can laugh."

"Your highness," a female cheetah caught her attention, "I told them you'd likely want regular chain mail, It's in the trunk in your tent."

Tessa sighed in relief, "I didn't even think to check. Thank goodness there's I found a woman with some sense! What's your name?"

"Claama," she replied, "and I'll get Mrs. Beaver to go and help you, would you like to come with me?"

Tessa nodded eagerly and smiled apologetically back at the boys before following the cheetah to the Beaver's tent.

"Our king does not want you to fight," Claama smiled, and she tilted her head towards Tessa. "He cares for you."

"I care for him too, but I think sometimes he forgets I'm not his sister. He doesn't have to protect me, I'm not his responsibility."

At this Claama burst into melodic laughter. "I highly doubt he has ever thought of you as his sister, my queen." With those words, Claama took her leave, and left a Curious Tessa with Mrs. Beaver, who followed her back to her tent and helped her strap on all of her armour.

Less than a few hours later, Tessa sat upon a large chestnut horse, on the right side of Peter- who was, much to her amusement, still on the unicorn. Oreius stood on his left and they looked out across the plain.

The wardrobe, the bombings at home, everything had led up to this, this moment.

There was a screeching sound and they looked up to see the griffon flying right to them. He landed beside Tessa.

"They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he said.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius nodded bravely, but Tessa still shuddered.

"No, but I bet they help," Peter grumbled as he turned to them. "Are you with me?" Peter asked.

"To the death," Oreius nodded.

"Until the very end," Tessa nodded and Peter looked her over closely before turning straight.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter's voice echoed across the plain, raising his sword high above his head. The Narnians scream the battle cry, mixed with some of their own, and the two armies meet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: _The Battle Of Beruna_

Tessa used her swords excellently against the attackers. She didn't know how, but every swing felt right, like she was born for this. She blocked several attacks and struck down many creatures that made up the Witch's army.

Her horse had been struck on the leg, and she had ordered him to safety. Now, she found herself a foot soldier in the throngs of battle, and she currently found herself battling a Minotaur.

Tessa ducked and dodged his blows, but his strength was far superior to her own. She knew her only advantage in this fight was her swiftness, but even that failed her as she was knocked brutally to the ground by the force of his swing. Her helmet flew off and her brown braid swung as recovered, rolling quickly beneath his feet and embedding her blade deep into his back.

A part of her felt sick, but it was life or death. She had no time to feel remorse.

Tessa glanced up as a phoenix flew through the air, igniting a massive wall of fire that separated the two armies. The Narnians victory, though needed, was short lived, for with her mere presence the White Witch extinguished the flames.

Now that Tessa could see the Witch up close, her stomach churned with righteous fury. Around the witch's neck was Aslan's mane. Hatred burned within her as she looked back and locked eyes with Peter. It was time for their second plan.

"Fall back!" He shouted, gesturing with his shining blade the path he wished them to follow. "Draw them to the rocks!"

Galloping to her, Peter helped swing her onto the back of his Unicorn- her hands instantly locking themselves around him. They made it all the way to the rocks before the Unicorn stumbled and flipped.

Tessa and Peter were thrown into the air and she landed upon the grass with a heavy thud. As her vision danced with black spots, she gasped for breath and attempted to gather her surroundings.

Peter's unicorn had an arrow embedded deep into its hide, and she fought back tears. So much death..:

She saw Peter next to his, his helmet was lost now as well, and crimson blood trickled down the side of his forehead.

Tessa whirled around to see why his eyes had widened in horror, and noticed the White Witch coming directly towards them. There wouldn't be time to run, she barely would have time to unsheath her swords.

As she braces herself, a gasp of horror cut off her breath as Oreius and a Rhino cut off the Witch's path. She and Peter both screamed their warnings, but it was too late.

The rhino was struck down by a wellaimed arrow, and Oreius had already thrown off a Minotaur before charging towards the his sword, and with a single blow turned the centaur to stone.

Tessa screamed his name, and the piercing eyes of the Witch bore into her. Tessa stood and withdrew her swords, seething in rage as the witch approached slowly.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you, little girl," the witch laughed, she was drawing closer every second and she heard Peter's voice above the roar of battle.

"Edmund!" He screamed, "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"  
Tessa took a few steps back and turned, seeing Edmund struggle with the order. "Tess, Go with him!"

She looked back and forth between Peter and the Witch, who was drawing ever closer, leaving a trail of Those who dared stand against her.

"I am not leaving you!" she yelled over the chaos and she sidestepped a wolf's lunge at the last second. She saw Edmund wrench himself out of Mr. Beavers grasp, and before she could do anything he was already halfway to the witch.

"Ed!" She screamed as she frantically fought to make her way to him, but she knew she wouldn't make it in time. Distracted momentarily by the battle itself, her vision was turned to striking down the birdlike creature attacking her.

A crack of energy distracted the pitiful thing long enough for Tessa to dispatch it quickly, and she froze in fear as Edmund broke the Witch's wand.  
Jadis let out a screech of fury, but Tessa was too far away. Edmund's blade flew out of his grasp and the witch plunged her sword deep into his gut.

Tessa screamed, though she knew not what she said. The witch stood above the boy, the boy Tessa looked to as a little brother, proudly. Her ears rung as she ran over to him, blindly cutting her way through those that stood in her path. She drew herself to her full height before the Wicked witch, tears streaming down her face.

"You'll pay for that with your life," rage turned her voice cold, and within moments she her sword was deflected off the broken staff. The witch seemed surprised at her offensive attack, and laughed menacingly.

Every move she made, Tessa responded to with twice the speed, her fury hiding the knowledge that she was simply playing a game with her. A painful blow from the butt of Jadis' sword sent Tessa rolling to the ground, and she heard Peter shouting at her indiscernibly.

She had just managed to stand once more when the Witch's low swing caused her to jump into the air, her reflexes quick from schoolyard jump rope.

The witch was momentarily shock, and Tessa managed to land a deep cut into her upper arm.  
Grinning in victory, she had lowered her other sword unknowingly, but the witch had noticed.

With one fluid motion, Jadis' sword cut right through her chainmail like butter, and her sword found itself buried in Tessa's left shoulder blade, missing her heart but by a few mere inches.

The pain spread through Tessa like poison, and she distantly realized she was crying out in agony.

"Pathetic girl," Jadis spat and Tessa's breath was knocked out of her as the witch withdrew her sword. Black dots danced across her vision and She took shaky steps backwards. Her strength seemed to leave her more every second, and she used the last of her strength to spit blood at the witch before collapsing onto the ground.

She distantly saw Peter throw himself at Jadis, but her mind seemed foggy and she hadn't the energy to call out to him. She crawled over to Edmund, who had already passed out from blood loss, and laid her head on his shoulder. Grabbing his hand, both of theirs sticky with blood, she let the darkness take her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _Aslan's return_

A large roar shook her from her slumber, but Tessa's mind and vision was still fuzzy. Struggling to right herself, she hissed as she jostled the wound in her shoulder.

It was eerily quiet, too quiet, all until two voices called out Peter's name in panic. Peter.

Tessa's eyes snapped open, in a panic.

Peter was beside her, and his eyes filled with tears as he helped her sit up.

"Get-get the potion Lucy! Hurry!" He shouted and quickly a small vial was held in front of her face.  
She shook her head frantically.

"No- no! Hel…" she coughed for a moment to regain her voice and pointed to her right. "Help Edmund."

Lucy quickly withdrew the vial and knelt by her brother, who's breath had grown all the more shallow and Tessa's heart was seized with fear. What if it was too late?

They waited with baited breath, when suddenly, Edmund coughed.

Soon after, Lucy passed it back to Susan, who helped pour a single drop into Tessa's mouth. Instantaneously, the pain vanished. A pleasant cold, like a refreshing stream, stirred through her body.

She was suddenly squeezed into a bone crushing group hug, and she laughed with relief. They were all alive, and…

"Aslan!" Tessa had looked up into the face of the great lion with a cry, standing up and rushing forward to hug the great lion.

"I thought you- you were dead! And the White witch? What happened?-" Aslan cut her off with a deep laugh before she can continue.

"It is finished. I will tell you all about it at another time, but you still need your rest. There is much left to do." Tessa spun around to Peter.

"You killed her?" Tessa spun around to Peter.

"No that was Aslan, I wanted to though," he looked at her with an indiscernible expression, and she didn't doubt for one moment that he didn't mean that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: _The Coronation_

Tessa sat on the steps of Cair Paravel. She had finished getting ready, and was waiting for the others. Her foot bounced out of Nervous habit.

"Tess, are you okay?" She nodded, not having to look to know it was Peter. She could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Just nervous."

"Me too," He Took a seat beside her and she looked over at him with a smile.

"Nice tights, handsome," she grinned and he checked her shoulder playfully.

"You look amazing," Peter blushed and Tessa looked down at herself. She was wearing a deep sapphire gown, with silver embroidery and Her long brown hair was elegantly curled.

"Thanks," she breathed and hesitated before adding, "I meant it, when I called you handsome."

Peter sucked in a breath before he placed he hand on hers. "Tess, look at me."

She obliged, turning and seeing her own eyes reflected in his baby blue ones. Peter's eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips, and they drew closer to each other.

Lucy's sudden shouts caused them to both jump apart, both of them blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at eachother.

"We've been trying to find you!" The girl insisted and Susan smirked.

"I think we interrupted them, Lu."

They were saved from answering because as a loud bell rang, Edmund added, "It's time."  
Tessa stood up very quickly and turned to Edmund.

"Do I look alright? Leave it to me to look like fool in front of the country! First impressions matter of course, I mean, what if I end up looking awful-"

"You'll be fine!" Edmund interrupted and Tessa gulped.

"Are you ready, Dear ones?" Aslan asked as he walked up behind them. Tessa relished in his presence. She had never known how much the great lion truly meant to her until he had been ripped away, and she had vowed to never take him for granted again.

There was a chorus of Yeses, and a great horn sounded. The doors to the great hall opened and the walkway was lined with Centaurs, who held their swords in front of them proudly. Tessa, Lucy, and Susan stood on the left side of Aslan, while Edmund and Peter stood on the other.

They soon reached the five thrones, and Aslan turned to them.

"Get in order, my children. The coronation will now begin." Tessa took her place between Edmund and Peter as a faun with a black scarf approached Aslan.

The great lion turned to the audience, his voice loud and deep, "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

The faun picked up a delicate silver crown and placed it lightly on Lucy's head. He must be Mr. Tumnus! Tessa grinned and vowed to introduce herself to the gain when the ceremony was over.

"To the great western woods, I give you King Edmund the Just." Edmund smiled widely as his crown was placed on his head.

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle." She blushed, but grinned when her golden crown was placed on her head.  
Then it was Tessa's turn. Her face burned and she straightened herself up with pride.

"To the glimmering night skies, I give you, High Queen Tessa, the steadfast." Aslan rumbled and Tessa nearly fell over. No one told her she was high Queen! The faun- Mr. Tumnus, Came up to and smiled shyly, carefully setting a silver crown inlaid with sapphires on her brown curls.

"To the clear northern skies, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter stood proudly as his crown was placed on his head. Aslan then turned to them.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, Always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Tessa laughed as the crowds cheered: "Long Live King Peter! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Tessa! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy!"

The great feast had been going on for an hour or so, and Tessa spotted Lucy out on the balcony with the faun. She quickly excused herself from The table and weaved in and out of the crowds. She quickened her pace when she saw Lucy on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, We'll see him again." The faun nodded.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"In time. But you mustn't press. After all.. Aslan's not a tame lion," The faun smiled.

"But he is good," Tessa nodded as she stepped onto the balcony. "You must be Mr. Tumnus?" Tessa smiled.

"Yes, your majesty." Mr. Tumnus bowed and Tessa let out a laugh.

"Please, Call me Tessa. You are a friend of Lucy's, therefore a friend of mine."

"Thank you..Tessa…" Mr. Tumnus looked perplexed and Tessa heard her name being called.

She turned around and saw Peter, just as Lucy and Mr. Tumnus left the balcony.

"Hello, King Peter the Magnificent." Tessa snorted and Peter rolled his eyes.

"It's not polite for a lady to snort, Queen Tessa the steadfast." Now it was Tessa's turn to roll her eyes.

"How about no fancy titles, Pete?"

"That sounds good," he wore a lopsided smile and suddenly blushed. "About earlier, I'm- I like you." He blurted. Tessa looked up at him in shock.

"Of course you like me, we are friends you know," she laughed at his antics but He shook his head.

"No, I mean I like you, a lot. Scratch that, I might just be in love with you."

Tessa opened her mouth and closed it. Was that why she always felt...different…when Peter was near? Why her heart beat faster, her stomach twisted? All the pieces of the puzzle fitted together and her eyes widened in shock.

"I-I think I do too…"

She had thought his grin couldn't get any wider, but she was wrong.

"Good," and with that he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently to hers, sharing an innocent kiss.

The hall behind them erupted into cheers and Edmund wolf-whistled.

Breaking away, Peter turned around and took a bow before extending his hand to Tessa.  
"May I have this dance?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: _The White Stag- 12 Years Later_

The white stag. Narnia legend stated that whoever caught it would have their wishes granted. None of them were particularly in need of wishes, but it was well over a year since the Archenland Conflict and things were falling back into rhythmic peace. The five royals had much more time on their hands as of late, and when Mr. Tumnus told them that the great beast had been spotted, the decided it was high time for a respite.

Tessa grinned, moving in tune with the chestnut horse beneath her- Maybell, as they galloped quickly through Lantern-waste. She was hot on Peter's tail, and Lucy wasn't far behind herself.

"Stop showing off!" Susan called with a laugh from behind her and Tessa pulled back slightly on Maybell's reigns, turning to mockingly bow.

"You've never been quick on a horse," she replied and had she been any closer Susan would have swatted her arm.

"Where's Ed?" Lucy had slowed to a stop as well, and Peter was making his way back now- not having realized they had all paused their gallop.

"Oh Edmund," Tessa sighed and turned her horse back around, Backtracking the way they had come.

"Are you alright Ed?" Lucy called when they spotted the black haired man paused just a few feet away.

"Just catching my breath," Edmund nodded and Susan snickered.

"Then let us all catch our breath," She said as a smirk played on her lips.

"You alright, my love?" Peter asked, coming to a halt beside Tessa and he interlocked their hands. She smiled up at him with a nod.

"What did he say again?" Lucy teased at Edmund once more and Susan and Tessa looked at each other, recalling all to clearly what Edmund had boasted before.

"You girls stay at the castle, I'll get the stag myself!" They imitated- knocking their voices two tones deeper before bursting into fits laughter.

"Your wife's making fun of me!" Edmund cried to Peter in mock indignation but Peter shrugged.

"Better you then me Poor Edmund," the high king laughed but it faded slowly as he focused on something behind his brother.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, but she froze as well.

"What's this?" Peter questioned as he Swung himself off his horse, he stopped but for a moment to help Tessa off her own. He had been even more worrisome since she had told him of the news, and now he rarely let her wander anywhere, or do anything, by herself.

The others joined them and they stood looking at a lamppost.

"It seems familiar," Tessa agreed, but she couldn't quite place how.

"As if from a dream," Susan added.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy frowned and her eyes widened in realization. "Spare Oom!"She was running off in another direction before the others could react, and they suddenly took off after her.

They called out her name and Peter grabbed ahold of Tessa's hand, enveloping it in his own as he lead her behind him.

"Not again!" Susan exclaimed, and Lucy called out from before them.

"Come on!"

She didn't know how long they had continued into the trees, but within moments the needles had changed into something soft- like…

"These aren't branches," said Peter.

"They are fur coats," Susan said softly.

Everyone started groaning as they were running into one another.

"Susan, you're on my foot!"

"Peter, move off!"

"Will you get off me?"

"Stop shoving Tessa!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

Suddenly, a door swung open and they tumbled to a heap on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, but before Tessa had even looked up she knew something was wrong. His voice was higher, younger…

Her heart beat fast in her chest as fear overtook her. They weren't in Narnia anymore. They were children once more, in the London countryside. Memories came flooding back to her- the Blitz, her mother, her father, the white witch…

One glance around said everyone was thinking the same thing, and Tessa wanted nothing more than to run back into the wardrobe and back to Cair Paravel. But looking inside, she felt her heart plummet at the wooden paneling in the back. She frantically felt about her waist, and her heart broke even more. There was no way back, and they hadn't even said goodbye.

"Oh, There you are," the long-forgotten voice of the Professor roused her from her thoughts. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" His eyes twinkled, and for some reason she had a suspicion he knew where they had been, though he knew not what they had been through.

Tessa locked eyes with Lucy, little Lucy from her memories- not her mature Lucy, who looked just as distraught as she. How could they ever answer such a question?

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter said, and Tessa scrambled to sit up. The Professor tossed Peter the ball they had lost before entering Narnia- the ball from a lifetime ago- and smiled.

"Try me."

Everyone looked at one another with unexplainable expressions. The Professor raised his eyebrows and walked out, knowing that they would explain everything to him soon enough, but Tessa grabbed Peter's wrist in fear. Pulling his hand towards her body, she placed his much smoother hand on her flat stomach.

"Peter," Tessa's voice cracked. "It's gone..."

Peter stared at her with an unreadable expression, and she burst into tears. Within moments she was crushed against his chest. Their unborn baby was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Thats the end of the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe! Currently this is all I have edited, but I'm working on finishing Prince Caspian and it will be done shortly! Prince Caspian is much more dramatic and interesting, personally, and I thought it much more fun to write! Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed it so far, please continue reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kind reviews. Also, shoutout to Lizcraft and her fanfic "The Lion, the Witch, and the Guardian". You guys should check it out! Here's the first chapter of prince Caspian, hope you all enjoy! (Also, I just saw Fantasitc Beasts and Where to find them! It was so good! Have any of you seen it?)**

* * *

Chapter 17

"I hate it here," Tessa growled as she and Edmund made their way down the train platform.

"You sound like Peter," Edmund retorted as he quickly dodged a trolley.

"Great minds think alike," She hissed as she narrowly avoided a large group of businessmen. "Honestly! I'm sick of being treated like a- a child!"

"You're only 16," Edmund pointed out and Tessa took a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I was frustrated."

Edmund nodded and shoved her shoulder lightly. Tessa and Edmund had become close friends during their Rule in Narnia and after they had returned.

"Do you hear that?" Edmund held out his hand to stop her and they both listened carefully. The word 'Fight' was being chanted over and over and With one look Tessa and Edmund were off. They ran down the station. A large group of school age children were gathered around and sure enough, there was Peter fighting 3 boys all bigger than him. Tessa caught eyes with Susan and Lucy, and she dropped her bag and shoved her way down the steps, Edmund doing the same.

The black haired boy tackled one of them, and Tessa shoved one of them against the wall.

"What's a pretty girl like you fighti-"

Tessa rolled her eyes and sent a strong left hook at his jaw. The boy growled and spat blood out of his mouth before rounding on her.

"You know, I don't ever fight girls, but you're gonna be the first!" He swung at her and Tessa put her sword fighting skills to use and ducked and dodged.

"Watch out Tess!" Edmund called and Tess turned around and got knocked in the face. She held a hand to her bloody lip and growled in anger.

The sounds of shrill whistles caused the group to stop what they were doing.

Two Policemen ran up and pulled them all apart.

"Act your age!" One shouted at Peter and Tessa laughed loudly. If Peter did act his age, he'd act like the high king he once was.

"Be a lady!" The same policeman rounded on her and the smile fell off her face as Susan and Lucy pulled them all away and over to a bench. Tessa sank down between Edmund and Lucy, a hand held up to her mouth.

"You're welcome!" Edmund sighed as he looked over at Peter, who was pacing angrily.

Peter stopped pacing and looked at his younger brother.

"I had it sorted."

"What was it this time?" Susan sighed, obviously tired of his behavior.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him? Peter, I know how you feel but that's-" Tessa shook her head at him.

"No, after he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

Tessa nodded and leaned up against the wall, she was wore out from lack of fighting practice.

"Really? Is it just that hard to walk away?" Susan asked, appalled.

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like kids?" Peter threw his hands in the air.

"We are kids," Edmund pointed out.

"I wasn't always," Peter huffed and Tessa shrugged.

"Neither were we."

Peter glanced over at her when she said this and his eyes widened.

"Who punched you?" He growled and knelt in front of her.

"Edmund did," Tessa rolled her eyes with a scoff. "One of those boys, who do you think?"

Peter's eyes darkened.

"It's fine Pete, Isn't it?" Tessa turned to Lucy and Susan and they nodded.

"Oh, Pretend you're talking to me," Susan sighed and Tessa shared a perplexed look with Lucy.

"We are talking to you," Edmund snorted.

"Ow!" Lucy launched out of her seat. "Someone pinched me!" She cried.

"Edmund, stop pulling my hair!" Tessa shrieked and stood next to Lucy.

"I didn't!" Edmund cried in outrage.

"Stop pulling!" Peter exclaimed as he too stood up.

"What's going on?" Susan looked around as the train started speeding through the station, going too fast for normal.

"It must be magic!" Lucy grinned and Tessa laughed happily. They were going back, they were finally going back.

"Quick, Hold hands!" Peter yelled and grabbed Tessa's hand without hesitation.

Edmund looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

"I'm not holding your hand!"

"Just-" Peter paused as Tessa unwound her hand from his and slid in between him and Edmund, forcefully grabbing both of the boys hands.

The wind grew stronger, papers were flying and Tiles were being ripped from the walls.

Their ties where flapping and Tessa's hair was flying around, obscuring her vision.

The wind suddenly stopped, and bright light temporarily blinded her vision.

She blinked a couple of times and she smiled wider than she ever had before. They were on a beach. Narnia. They were finally home


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving (those who celebrate it anyway). Lots of love to all my readers, and a special thanks to lizziestrong, EgyLynx, AquaBluey, and X Blue Eyed Demon X, for reviewing.**

 **I didn't write the horse and his boy because my little cousin is borrowing the book, and I didn't want to ask for it back until she was done. I plan on finishing Prince Caspian, and then continuing on to Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and the end of the last battle. Maybe when I'm done with those I'll make a shortish story on the horse and his boy. Sorry if it's confusing.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Tessa shared a look with Lucy and they both took off at a full sprint towards the water, ripping off their shoes and jackets along the way.

Tessa laughed and spun around waist deep in the water, her light brown hair shining in the sun.

Narnia, they were in Narnia. They wouldn't be treated like little kids, they were royalty.

A splash of cool water pulled her out of her thoughts and she saw the grinning face of Edmund. She scowled and began to chase him around, trying to splash him as much as possible.

"Watch out!" Edmund cackled and Tessa saw Peter and Lucy lunge for her, tackling her under the water.

"Oh you are not getting away with that!" She shouted and started running after the blonde until she ran headfirst into Edmund, he helped steady her and returned to staring.

"Where do you suppose we are?" He asked and Tessa followed his gaze.

"Well where do you think?" Peter laughed but Tessa shook her head.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund frowned.

"He has a point, Pete." Tessa nodded.

They all made their way over to hill and after a few minutes of climbing, the five reached the top.

Peter Reached over and linked his hand in Tessa's as they walked around. Vines and weeds covered the ruins of stone and Apple trees grew around.

Peter plucked two apples and handed them to Tessa and Lucy.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Lucy asked between mouthfuls and Tessa knelt down and picked up a golden chess piece.

"I think...we did," Tessa gasped as she looked it over. Edmund played Chess all the time, and had tried to teach her, using this exact piece.

"Hey that's mine from my chess set," Edmund took it from her hands and looked it over.

"Which Chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?" Edmund snorted.

"It can't be!" Lucy grabbed Tessa's hand and pulled her over to large slab of marble.

"Here," she positioned them all in their throne order and looked over their shoulders.

"Imagine walls, and columns there, and a glass roof!" Lucy pointed to the distance and Tessa shook her head in horror. This could be...could it?

"Cair Paravel…" Peter sighed and Tessa held a hand to her mouth.

She shook her head in disbelief. No, no they hadn't been gone that long. They must be mistaken.

Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to bite back the tears. Cair Paravel, their home, was gone.

Edmund walked over and bent down, looking at something in the grass.

The other four made their way over cautiously.

"Catapults." Edmund frowned.

"What?" Peter asked, either not having heard him or not wanting to believe his words.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

"Who would want to attack Cair Paravel?" Lucy questioned.

"Someone obviously didn't like us," Susan sighed.

"Wait, isn't that…" Tessa walked over to the wall that was the old store room. Was it possible? Could it, of all things, have survived?

Peter's eyes lit up and Tessa knew he remembered it as well. He and Ed ran over to the wall and began to push it backwards, revealing a door behind it.

After breaking it open, Peter began to rip off a piece of his shirt and Tessa looked curiously at Edmund.

What was he doing?

"I don't suppose you've got any matches in there do you?" Peter nodded his head towards Edmunds shoulder bag as he wrapped the piece of fabric around a stick.

Tessa burst into laughter, knowing Edmund's new flashlight was in his bag.

Peter furrowed his brow at her, confused why his girlfriend was laughing maniacally.

"No... but would this help?" Edmund reached into the bag and pulled out the silver torch, grinning. Peters face broke into a smile.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" He laughed.

Edmund lead the way down the stone stairs, Tessa next to Lucy and Susan.

Lucy began running as She spotted the chests, Tessa following quickly after her.

The three others followed and they all ran to their individual chests.

"I can't believe it! It's all still here!" Peter exclaimed.

Tessa stared up sadly at her statue, her older form smiling happily.

"I was so tall," Lucy frowned as she pulled out a dress.

"Well you were older then," Susan comforted.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger," Edmund raised an eyebrow and the group laughed.

"The highest form of bravery is sacrifice," Tessa recalled as she held up her swords, smiling.

Tessa noticed Peter frowning and she walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders.

He blew the dust off the shield in his hands.

Tessa smiled at the golden lion.

"I remember when Father Christmas gave us our gifts," she said wistfully.

Peter lifted his head and stared at the statue of himself, walking towards it.

"What is it?" Lucy asked from behind them and Tessa looked to see Susan frowning.

"My horn, I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."

When Tessa turned back around, she saw Peter holding up his sword, fit for a king she thought.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death," he read.

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," Lucy continued. "Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, they're all gone," Lucy said solemnly.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Peter nodded


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh man! I'm so so sorry I didn't update! Finals are coming up and I'm not doing to hot in my classes so I'm pretty stressed rn. Also keep my good friend Jamie in your thoughts and prayers, she had serious Knee surgery and just went home after 5 days. Anyways, so sorry for the delay.**

 **(Shoutout to Egylynx and X Blue Eyed Demon X for the reviews! Xoxo)**

 **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, followers and favorites! Wish you all the best!**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

Tessa's eyes narrowed in fury.

"Drop him!" Susan commander, but the men didn't listen. They simply dropped the dwarf into the water, him sinking quickly. One of the men hoisted a crossbow up, aiming it at the five of them on the shore. Susan, her aim ever true, sunk an arrow into his chest. The other man jumped into the water, swimming away.

Peter dove into the water for the dwarf, while Edmund swam for the canoe. Tessa gathered her skirts to her knees and waded out to help him pull it ashore. She turned around just as Lucy cut the gag from the sodden Dwarf's mouth.

"'Drop him'?! That's the best you could come up with?" He spat.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan raised an eyebrow.

"We did just save your life after all, beggars shan't be choosers!" Tessa added, irritation coloring her voice.

"They were doing just fine drowning me without your help." The dwarf retorted.

Peter raised his gaze to Tessa and then looked back down at the dwarf, "Maybe we should have let them."

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked kindly, drawing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do," Trumpkin scoffed.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund growled, recalling the troubles they had while dealing with the foreigners.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin grumbled. Tessa snorted at the irony.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy smiled. Susan handed Peter back his sword, and Trumpkin's eyes narrowed on the hilt. He raised his gaze to Peter and then at the other four.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" the dwarf groaned and Tessa shared a glance with Edmund.

"High King Peter... the Magnificent," Peter held out his hand and the dwarf snorted.

" You probably could have left out the last bit," Susan smiled and The dwarf chuckled, "Probably."

"You might be surprised," Peter has a sly look on his face and Tessa wondered what he had in mind as he drew his sword and held it out to him.

"Oh, you don‟t want to do that, boy." The dwarf muttered.

"Not me. Him," Peter looked to Edmund who smirked and drew his sword as the dwarf took Peter's. When he bore the weight of the sword itself, the tip dropped into the sand with a thud. Edmund's smile grew larger but before he could begin, the dwarf suddenly knocked Edmunds sword to the side as he swung. Ed, momentarily shocked, ducks just as the man hit him in the face. Edmund took a few steps back, clutching his nose.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried.

"Aww, you alright?" The dwarf snickered and Tessa nudged Lucy.

"Trust me, the amount of times I've sparred him I know he can hold his own," she laughed slightly.

The two men circled before they continued fighting. The dwarf slashed at Ed's feet, but his reflexes kicked in and he jumped- both feet off the ground as the blow went under him. As Edmund's parries and attacks grew harsher, Peter'a sword was knocked out of the dwarfs grip. He stared, falling down to the sand.

"Beards and Bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all," The dwarf grinned crookidly up at them as Susan'a eyes grew wide.

"What horn?"

* * *

"They're so still," Lucy frowned as the group sat in the canoe. They were currently rowing down Glasswater, and Tessa nodded silently.

"I don't think I've seen them this quiet since the Witch's reign," She agreed.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Trumpkin, as they had found his name to be, raised his eyebrows.

"They used to dance," Lucy sighed.

"It wasn‟t long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since." Trumpkin shrugged, speaking detachedly.

" I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy looked around at the older children.

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did," Trumpkin muttered and Tessa let her eyes drop.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter protested, lying a hand on Tessa.

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians and it will," Pete vowed.

When they reached the shore, Tessa placed her swords down as Peter helped her out, while Ed helped Susan and Lucy.

"I used to spend hours thinking about what it would be like to come back," Lucy frowned as she and Tessa began walking away. "I would imagine seeing Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, seeing Mr. Tumnus, Aslan..." she trailed off and Tessa sniffed slightly.

"I understand what you mean, how it seems like cruel fate to be back but everything so different. But Lu," Tessa turned to the girl, "we must trust in Aslan, we need to haven Faith."

Lucy nodded but soon got distracted as she saw a bear.

"Hello there!" She called, walking closer to it.

"Lucy, I think-" Tessa began but Lucy shushed her.

"Have faith!" She raised an eyebrow and Tessa was about to retort before Lucy cut her off. "It's alright, we're friends!" The girl encouraged and Tessa narrowed her eyes. The bears of old didn't walk like that, they didn't lumber about...

Tessa's breath hitched as the bear rose to its hind legs, staring at the two girls in front of it.

"Don't move, your Majesties!" TrumpKin shouted and Tessa pushed Lucy protectively behind her, reaching for her swords. Her eyes widened as she realized where their protection lay, the boat.

"Have faith! Way to turn my words around," Tessa hissed as the bear began charging.

"Stay away from them!" Susan shouted but as Tessa shoved Lu ahead of her, she realized it was too late. It was a dumb bear, and Narnia was not the place they knew.

"Susan shoot!" Edmund shouted. But Tessa kept running, granted quite slowly as she was naturally a terrible runner and her dress was a tad too long on her younger self.

Lucy glanced back and let out a scream, Tessa pulled her to her chest, trying to shield her as much as possible.

There was a slight whistle and then a thud, and Tessa blinked her eyes to see Susan, her arrow still notched in her bow.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" She frowned, sadness marring her features. Tessa realized it was Trumpkin whose arrow dropped the bear and she sent him a grateful nod.

"I 'spect he was hungry," Trumpkin broke the silence and the group began to hurry towards them.

Peter reached them first, checking his little sister before crushing Tessa into his arms. He kissed her forehead soothingly before clutching her close in one arm and pointing his sword to the fallen bear with the other.

"He was wild," Edmund spoke as he hugged his sister, reaching one arm over to squeeze Tessa's arm.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter mumbled, his heart beat erratic.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough that's what you become," Trumpkin drew his knife and Peter turned Tessa to look away. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter! Wish me luck, Finals are Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. And for any of you going through finals my hopes and prayers are with you! Anyways here's the chapter, lots of love!**

 **(Shoutout to A Fan and X Blue Eyed Demon X! Thanks for the reviews they honestly make my day so much better!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

They were walking through the forest, and Tessa raised her head to the sky.

"I don't remember this way at all," Susan voiced her opinion and Tessa nodded.

"I can't remember either."

"That‟s the problem with girls. You can‟t carry a map in your heads," Peter shrugged as he walked before them.

Tessa quirked an eyebrow.

"That‟s because our heads have something in them," Lucy laughed and Tessa joined in.

"I wish he‟d just listen to the DLF," Susan agreed.

"DLF?" Edmund asked. "Dear Little Friend," Lucy answered. "Oh, that‟s not patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

Peter stepped into the middle of a rock valley and stopped.

"I‟m not lost," he frowned. "No... you‟re just going the wrong way," Trumpkin muttered. "You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush," Peter argued. "But, unless I‟m mistaken, there‟s no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin protested. "That explains it then. You‟re mistaken," Peter shrugged.

"Pete," Tessa objected. "Don't you think there's a possibility things have changed in the past hundreds of years?"

"I know where I'm going," he said sternly and Tessa rolled her eyes. Hurrying to catch up to him.

"I just think you should acknowledge the possibility that this Narnia isn't the exact same as our Narnia," Tessa placed her hand on his shoulder but her shrugged it off.

"Can't you just agree with me for once?" Peter snapped and Tessa let her hand drop.

"I'll agree with you when you stop acting like a child." Tessa slowed back until she was next to Lucy and Susan.

"He's just frustrated. Give him time," Lucy smiled tightly and Tessa and she nodded. Time was what everyone seemed to need, and even then there wasn't enough to right all the problems.

They continued walking until they came to the gorge, looking down at the rushing water below.

"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth‟s soil..." Susan summarized. "Oh, shut up. Is there a way down?" Peter asked, venom lacing his voice. "Yeah, falling. Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"Anything's better than walking," Susan agreed. They started to walk away But Lucy glanced back.

"Aslan? ... It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Well, can‟t you see? He‟s right..."

Tessa whirled around and scanned the surrounding forest in hope. Oh how nice it would be to see Aslan. "Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked. "I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him!" Lucy argued. "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear," Peter said gently to his younger sister, his anger turning to disappointment. "I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy argued. "Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn‟t exist." Trumpkin frowned. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund offered and went over to stand by his younger sister.

Peter looked around.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Lu, I'm sorry. But Peter, however much of a git he is being, has a point, I'm sure you're tired just like the rest of us," Tessa smiled lightly, but sadness shone in her eyes. If it had been Aslan why hadn't she seen him either.

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy offered.

"I‟m sorry, Lu," Peter turned and began to walk away, Tessa followed, after sending a long pleading look behind her.

* * *

The group of them hid behind a tree trunk as they stared at the gorge.

The place was crawling with Telmarines, trying to pass would be impossible.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all," Susan frowned.

Tessa sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, trying to think back to their reign. But truth was, Tessa didn't visit this side of the forest much, and if she did someone else always had the map.

When they made it Back to the gorge, Peter turned to Lucy.

"Where do you think you saw Aslan?" "I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him," Lucy grumbled in frustration.

"I am a grown-up," Trumpkin offered.

"Where did you see him then Lu?" Tessa asked carefully and sent a look to Peter.

"It was right around..." She muttered under her breath as she began to walk towards the gorge.

The ground collapsed under Lucy and she screamed, disappearing out of sight.

"Lucy!" Tessa screamed and rushed over with the others.

Tessa breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lucy had just fallen a few feet and was sitting on a ledge.

"... here," Lucy finished.

Looking down, they saw a steep and narrow path going slantwise down into the gorge between the rocks.

"Well that solves that question doesn't it?" Tessa laughed as she dropped herself down next to Lucy, and the group began to walk.

Maybe things were turning for the better after all, and Maybe Aslan had been there, showing them the right way all along- if only they would listen


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh man, I am so sorry you guys. This year (already!) has been crazy! So I apologize for the late delay. I've been trying to write how I imagined it in my mind, but the story didn't flow so this chapter has taken me a while! I promise there will be more frequent updates from now on!**

 **:** **shayna . kasdan** :That's so sweet! Trust me there will be some jealousy going on! Who doesn't love drama! Hope you keep loving it! ;)

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X** : Thank you for your review! I'm glad you love it! Here's the next chapter! Xoxo

 **noor ataalia** : Aw thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy my story! 3

 **MicaaAmaya** : Yay! You found my story! Honestly I do the same thing. When I find a fic I just have to read it all! Anyways, hope you enjoy love!

 **SortingHat** : Hmm, I've never thought about that. I try to keep it as original as possibl, though there are probably some fics like it. However I hope you still enjoy!

 **Chapter 21**

Tessa stared up at the night sky from her spot between Pete and Susan.

She listened quietly to the sounds of the forest and glanced over at Peter every few moments. He was sleeping soundly, his lips parted slightly.

It was moments like this when she recalled the Golden age, being a queen, being married to Peter. It all seemed so long ago, and here, she presumed, it was.

"Lucy, you awake?" Susan asked quietly.

"Hmm." There was a rusting of noise as Tessa guessed Lucy turned towards Susan. "Why do you think I couldn‟t see Aslan?" The elder sister muttered quietly.

"You believe me?" Lucy asked. "Well, we got across the gorge," Susan pointed out. Lucy paused.

"I don't know. Maybe you didn‟t really want to," She guessed. Tessa's heart tightened. Was that why she didn't see Aslan either? Did she truly not wish to see him?

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan questioned; but it sounded at if she knew the answer. "I hoped so," Lucy said simply. "I just got used to the idea of living in England," Susan sighed.

"But you're happy to be here, aren‟t you?" Lucy reminded, although she sounded as if she were worried about the answer.

"While it lasts," Susan said sadly.

Tessa's mind drifted. While it lasts... Susan had a point.

Eventually, Tessa blinked open her eyes to the soft sunlight peeking through the trees.

She felt a weight on her chest and saw Peter's arm wrapped around her, some habits never die, she mused.

Tessa quietly lifted his arm and set it on the ground next to her, brushing away his hair and planting a kiss on his forehead as she stood up. Sure he was acting like a prat, but she still loved him anyways.

As quietly as she could, she walked out of the camp.

She smiled at the trees, the pink leaves reminding her of the old Nymphs that were her friends.

Gently, she would trace her hand along as she wandered through.

A low growl suddenly caused her to stop in her tracks, she turned around carefully and her eyes widened as she came face to face with a Minotaur.

Instinct kicked in and she reached back for her swords, only to recall that they lay next to where she had been sleeping.

The Minotaur lunged for her, but she ducked quickly and to the side.

Tessa's eyes widened as an arm wrapped around hers, a grunt escaping her mouth as she struggled.

"Who are you?"

She turned and saw a young man, maybe a few years older than Peter. He had a sword in his other hand and His accent was thick.

"You're a Telmarine!" Tessa hissed through clenched teeth, and she knocked her head into his, causing his grip to release.

Suddenly, Peter stepped from the cover of trees, his sword drawn.

He sent a worried look to Tessa, before pointing his sword to the Stranger.

Peter swung, but the stranger was quick.

The only impact coming from Pete's sword getting stuck into a tree. The stranger was back, and kicked Peter. Though he recovered quickly, Tessa tossed a rock towards Him. He caught it and lunged for the man in one motion, but his opponent had dislodged his sword.

"No!" Lucy's voice rung through the forest. The men paused, giving Tessa enough time to place herself between the two.

Peter took her arm and pulled her closer to him, his forehead crinkling like it always did when he was thinking.

"Prince Caspian?"

The man looked up and Tessa's mouth dropped slightly.

"Yes, and who are you?" The stranger, Caspian looked at them disdainfully.

Tessa realized with a chuckle he had no idea who they were.

"Peter!" Susan appeared, along with the others.

"Tessa!" Edmund shouted and she smiled as she noticed her swords and sheath by his side.

Caspian glanced down at the sword in his hand, and then up at Peter.

"High King Peter?" "I believe you called," He replied smugly and she coughed, disguising her laugh.

"Well yes, but... I thought you'd be older..." Caspian's eyes shifted from Peter to Tessa. "Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years."

This time Tessa couldn't refrain from laughing aloud. "No! No, that's alright. You're just... You're not exactly what I expected!"

She rose an eyebrow as his gaze lingered on Susan.

"Neither are you!" Edmund shot back, and he wrinkled his nose at the minotaurs.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," A badger announced, and Tess nearly jumped for joy at the sight of a true narnian. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," a small mouse, another Narnian, equipped with a sword and small hat bowed towards Peter.

"My liege," Tessa mused, nudging him. "Haven't heard that in a while!"

Peter rolled his eyes at her with a small smile.

"My High queen, there are stories of your great beauty but none can compare!" The mouse added and Tessa blushed, this time Peter nudging her.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute!" Lucy cooed and the mouse drew his sword, pointing it at her general direction.

"Who said that?!" He demanded. "...Sorry," Lucy replied sheepishly.

The mouse paused, unprepared to learn that the comment had come from a queen. "Oh, uh... your majesty. With the greatest respect...I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," he replied kindly. "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter threw a look at Caspian, and Tessa could already feel tension. "Yes, indeed," the mouse replied. "And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

"Thank you, I'm glad you are on our side Knight of Narnia," Tessa nodded towards him and he bowed.

"That's Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter smiled at the mouse. "Well then, you‟ll probably be wanting yours back," Caspian held out Peter's sword and he gratefully took it.


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry for the delay, I swear I need to get on a schedule. Okay, if you have an ideas about the story feel free to leave a review or pm me!**

 **(I'm thinking of writing an oc Harry Potter fic, should I have it be a George or Neville pairing?)**

* * *

 **shayna_kasdan: OMG ikr Drama is great. I'm trash wow. Seriously though I love all these boys they were my first loves. But I just hope I can write the drama I've thought up in my head haha.**

 **painted heart: Sorry it took me so long to update! But I'm so happy you like this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22** \- _Conversations and Battle plans_

They made their way through the woods, Tessa in line with Peter and Caspian. She had been grinning ever since they had found the prince their fellow Narnians.

Smiling at Peter, they came into view of a large mountain, with a wide open field in front of it. There were ruins and Centaurs lining the entrance.

It took a while to cross the field and she stopped, waiting to walk next to Susan.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this," she sighed.

Susan turned to her curiously.

"What ever do you mean?"

Rubbed her shoulder, Tessa shrugged.

"I'm just not ready to be- to be High Queen again. I mean it was natural all those years ago, when we were older..." she wrinkled her nose at her words. "I knew. But now, I'm just a girl."

Susan placed an arm comfortingly on her shoulder.

"You've always been a queen Tessa, even in London. You never lost your values, I mean sure you're stubborn and aggressive at points," Susan smiled. "But you've always been kind. You didn't even know us at the Professor's, yet you were more than willing to help us. You're Tessa the loyal for a reason, and you always will be."

She smiled and Tessa wrapped the girl in a quick hug.

"I don't think I've ever thanked you," she admitted shyly.

"What do you mean?" Susan brushed her hair behind her ear as they continued walking.

"For being so helpful during our reign. Just- for always being there. You're a sister to me Susan as is Lucy, and Edmund a brother. You're my family, and I just want to thank you."

Susan beamed.

"The same for you. I'm quite proud my brother married you by the way," she laughed.

"I got lucky," Tessa gazed up at Peter. "No matter how stubborn and bull-headed he can be."

Nudging her affectionately, Tessa nodded towards Caspian.

"What do you think about him?"

Susan blushed and failed to look bewildered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tessa nodded exaggeratedly.

"Oh, alright Su."

The girl shook her head in exasperation as they approached the stone walkway behind a mass of ruins.

They bowed slightly at the Centaurs who lined it as they rose their swords, preparing a walkway for the royals.

The Pevensie's stood in a line, and Peter silently slid his hand over to Tessa's giving hers a gentle squeeze.

As they walked, she bowed her head with a smile towards the young Centaur who's sword was slightly too low. With his fathers helping hand, he sheepishly grinned and lifted it higher.

The stone was aged and she racked her brain trying to recall what it might have been.

It was so strange, returning to a land she had known so well to see everything changed. It was as if it was an alternate version of her Narnia, rivers were canyons- Forests were meadows, even her precious Cair Paravel was destroyed and lay in ruins.

Upon entering the cavern, the sounds of metal clanking on metal echoed through the tunnels and torchlight lit the dull crypt.

There were multitudes of Narnians inside, crafting weapons and chattering amongst themselves.

Caspian took notice of their stares.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

Susan had wandered off, and returned quickly, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Peter," Susan called from the entrance to a smaller passageway. "You may want to see this."

With a sideways glance, Edmund and Tessa followed after Peter and the girls, wondering what in this cavern could make Susan so astonished.

Peter held a torch as they walked through the walls decorated with illustrated carvings.

Tessa ran her hand over the images, Lucy and Susan riding with Aslan, Mr. Tumnus and The lamp post, their coronation, her and Peter's wedding, the memories all came rushing back and she rubbed the back of her hand under her eyes.

"It's us." Susan tilted her head in disbelief.

"What is this place?" Lucy voiced the question they were all asking and Caspian looked between them all.

"You don't know." It wasn't so much a question, but an unexpected observation. He took one of the torches from the wall, and lead the way.

They walked through a darkened corridor, the stone steps worn until they reached a massive cavern. Caspian lit a fire illuminating the massive carvings of Narnians behind a broken stone table- the cracked stone table. Her jaw dropped as she saw the depiction of Aslan directly behind the stone on which he himself had broken.

Following Lucy, Tessa traced her hands along the words decorating the edges.

After defeating the White witch, both Lucy and Susan had led them to the table, explaining to them the horrors and evils Jadis had committed.

"He must know what he's doing," Lucy turned back to the group, speaking of Aslan and leaving Tessa to simply gaze up at the massive lion.

Still, after all these years- whenever Aslan's name was spoken she was filled with a lovely feeling, as if she was in a room surrounded in old books, or a delicious smell had wafted by her. It was enticing and utterly calming.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter mumbled, and Tessa looked at him in shock, But he glanced away.

She turned back towards Aslan. He wouldn't have abandoned them, he couldn't have- he was the great Lion.

The next morning, after a centaur reported seeing a Telmarine soldier on the edge of the forest, they gathered in the How.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men, and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," Peter turned around, meeting the eyes of his fellow soldiers.

"What do you propose we do, sire?" Reepicheep asked.

"We-" Peter said, the same time as Caspian said,"Our-"

Peter turned back to Caspian, the two stared off for a while. Caspian finally conceded and dropped his gaze to the ground.

Tessa's eyes furrowed as Peter continued, "Our only hope it to strike them, before they strike us."

"But that's crazy! No one has ever taken that castle!" Caspian argued.

"There's always a first time," Peter shrugged slightly, glaring at Caspian.

"But We'd have the element of surprise," Trumpkin agreed.

"But we have the advantage here," the prince insisted.

Susan stepped forward, "If we dig in we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Caspian was staring at her and Tessa smiled to herself. She knew that look, she had looked that way at Peter many times.

"The best offense is a good defense," Tessa stood, and turned towards Peter.

"The odds are too greatly stacked against us there, the only one who knows the layout is Caspian! I vote we stay here and devise a plan."

Tessa proposed.

"You too?" Peter turned to face her, his eyebrows pulled together and his jaw clenched.

"I for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter offered.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb," Peter stepped closer to Caspian, trying to get his point across.

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out," Edmund pointed out.

"We could collect nuts!" Patterwiig offered and Reepicheep scoffed.

"Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! ... Shut up!" He turned to Peter, "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked Glenstorm, who nodded.

"Or die trying, my liege."

"That‟s what I‟m worried about." Lucy sighed.

"Sorry?" Peter turned back to Lucy confused.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you‟ve really been listening, Lu."

"No, You haven't been listening!" Lucy shouted.

"She's right Pete," Tessa walked to him and raised her head, meeting Peter in the eye. "We can't just decide something on a whim, or because you think it's right."

"Have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy supplied, and Tessa nodded.

"We would've been slaughtered in the battle of Beruna if it weren't for Aslan!" Tessa grabbed Peter's shoulder and he met her gaze evenly. "The only reason I'm still standing here is because of Aslan!"

Peter's eyes softened slightly, but he stepped backwards letting Tessa's hand fall. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough.

Tessa stared after him in frustration as he walked away.

She left as well, however but lingered in the tunnel where the carvings were at until everyone had left.

As the others filed out, Caspian stopped next to her.

"You're... married to him?"

Tessa turned to him and couldn't help but burst out laughing at the incredulous look on his face.

He smiled slightly and she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I am. He isn't always so..." She frowned, her hand resting on the image of their crowning. "It was hard for him, for all of us, when we left. It was an accident." Caspian looked down at her and he frowned. .

"I am sorry, I wasn't meaning to be brash."

"Oh no! You weren't," she shook her head and placed her hand on his arm comfortingly. "I understand. But when we left, we had been here for a long time- grown and aged and lived. But back in London; where we're from, we were just kids, the age you see us know. It's hard going from Adult Royalty to children." She frowned and moved over to an image illustrating her and Peter in the Ettinsmoor War.

Caspian nodded.

"I think he's trying to prove to us and himself that he is still worthy of high-king." She shrugged and looked back at The Prince. "That he's still the same man he was. I know it, I just wish he did too."

She sighed heavily, turning to leave and prepare.

"Oh and Caspian, Pray to Aslan for help. I have a very bad feeling about this battle."


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay guys! I'm so sorry I've taken literal years to update? But I've finished writing all of Prince Caspian, so I promise updates will be once a week- on Mondays!**

 **Lizcraft: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it- so sorry for the long wait again**

 **HPuni101: 2017 has definitely been better than 2016 so that's good! I hope you've had a great start as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23-** _The battle at Miraz's castle_

Tessa stood with the others as they waited for the signal from Ed.

She fidgeted, shifting the sheath and swords on her back.

Her dress was for battle, light but durable, like Susan's.

As Edmund's torch flashed, the griffin behind her gently grabbed her around her arms before they took off, flying above the castle.

Tessa squeezed her eyes shut as the Gryffin dived down between the towers, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to see the griffin carrying Caspian switch it's hold, allowing him to drop lower and wield his sword- dispatching a soldier on guard duty.

As they neared Ed, Susan notched an arrow and shot a well aimed arrow at a Telmarine who had spotted him.

The griffin released Peter first, on the walkway between towers.

He took down the nearest soldier as the others were placed down by their respective griffins as well.

At the ready, Tessa drew her swords as Caspian and Trumpkin followed suit.

After climbing carefully down the rope they had dropped, she landed quietly next to Caspian on a humble windowsill.

"Professor?" He whispered, knocking carefully on the glass, opening it slowly.

Tessa glanced at Peter, who was checking to make sure Susan was getting down safely and followed him in.

The study was disheveled, books lay in disarray and papers were spread around haphazardly.

Spotting a simple pair of spectacles that must have belonged to his professor, Caspian let out a heavy breath.

"I have to find him." "You don't have time. You need to get the gate open." Peter whispered angrily.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I," Caspian said fiercely and Peter glanced back at Tess and Susan.

"We can deal with Miraz." Susan offered and Caspian nodded. "And I can still make it to the gate in time."

He looked briefly around the room before running off, and Trumpkin hurried after him with a exaggerated exhale.

Within a few moments Peter had explained the directions to get to Miraz, in case they got separated.

As they carefully slunk down the halls, an echo of voices drifted from further along.

With wide eyes Tessa looked to Peter, and the look on his face confirmed her thoughts. Caspian had went to confront his uncle.

They sprinted towards the noise, the voices getting clearer the closer they came.

"Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this," A woman's voice said urgently before Susan forcefully pushed the door open, her arrow notched and bow drawn.

"We don't want you to either!"

Peter's sword was out, as were Tessa's as she glared at the woman- Miraz's wife she mused.

"This used to be a private room," Miraz sneered as he placed his hands on his hips. "Caspian, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!" Peter said hotly, nodding towards him. "No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth! Did you kill my father?" His sword was wavering at his uncle's throat as he pressed him closer to the window.

"Caspian, you don't want this!" Tessa urged and she had one sword pointed at both Miraz and his wife. "Now we get to it." Miraz looked between his nephew and Tessa as his wife objected. "You told me your brother died in his sleep!"

"That was more or less true."

"Caspian, this won't make things any better!" Susan added.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone," Miraz continued to keep Caspian's gaze.

"How could you?" His wife's face fell and she lowered the crossbow. "For the same reason you will pull that trigger! For our son!"

Miraz took steps forward, as Caspian slowly stepped

back.

"Stop! Stay right there!" Susan switched her target, aiming instead at Miraz.

"You need to make a choice dear. You want our child to be king, or do you want him to be like Caspian here, fatherless?" There was blood dripping from his neck and Miraz's wife shifted her crossbow anxiously.

"NO!" His wife shot, and Caspian fell to the side; letting Miraz escape from a door in the wall.

His wife kept screaming as Peter ran forwards, but it was no use. Miraz was gone.

With a glare at the woman, Tessa whirled around as bells began to sound, the alarm had been set and Soldiers would storm out at any moment.

Grabbing Susan, she began running, following Caspian and Peter.

The girls were glancing at each other with apprehension and Susan finally slowed to a stop as did Caspian.

"Peter?" Su cried throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Turning as to keep moving, he looked back.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" With that he set off again, and a split second later Tessa was running madly after him.

By the mane, this man would end up getting himself killed!

As they reached the courtyard, Peter lifted his sword and turned up to the tower where Edmund was stationed.

"Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!" His shouts died off as two soldiers attacked him. With quick precision, Tessa flung her sword the last few feet and with a cry the Telmarine opposite of Peter dropped to the ground.

Peter had just killed the other, and he looked down to the soldier in bewilderment.

"Well, get a move on!" Tessa exclaimed, running over and removing her second sword.

Peter nodded, and they ran over to the wheel to open the gate.

"How'd you know that wouldn't hit me?" He asked.

Tessa grunted, pushing on the ledge as the gate slowly cracked open.

"Lucky aim."

He laughed breathlessly as Susan and Caspian ran up.

"Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we can!" Susan shouted, but Peter shook his head.

"No! We can still do this! Help me!" They ran forward and began to help them spin the wheel.

"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan glared at her brother. Even though Tessa agreed with Susan, she glanced back noticing guards flooding the courtyard. With or without her approval, she still had to do her duty.

"There's more on the way, keep spinning. Caspian? Help me hold them off!" She said, unsheathing her swords and he nodded, leaving Susan to help Peter as they made painfully slow progress.

Even with her two swords and Caspian they quickly found themselves fighting an uphill battle. No matter how many soldiers she killed, they appeared just as fast. Within moments she was back to back with Caspian, barely managing to block and party the offenses.

Sighing in relief Tessa brushed the sweat from her brow as the cries of her army sounded behind them.

Managing a glance backwards, she could see the Narnians charge through before she was knocked to the ground.

Rolling to the side just in time, she flinched as the blade collided with the stone mere inches from her head.

Jumping to her feet, she spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth and smiled.

"For Narnia!" Peter's cry gave her renewed strength, and within moments the sound of metal on metal was reverberating through the yard.

"Above us!" Tessa cried, seeing the massive surges of soldiers lining the walls.

She ran to the edge and began climbing, Ed was up there.

With her feet on the balcony at last, she met Edmund's wide eyes and turned around. The battlements directly behind them were now full of armed soldiers.

"Ed! Tess!" She heard Peter shout and she barely had time to shove Edmund through the nearest door as they dove to the ground, Ed kicking it shut just as a dozen arrows embedded themselves into the wood.

The two looked at each other and managed light smiles.

"How do we get out of here?" She hissed and He thought for a moment.

"Follow me, I'm fairly certain I can make it back to the first tower from here."

"Fairly certain?" She cried and Edmund settled for grabbing her arm and dragging her along.

She sent a quick prayer to Aslan as they snuck through the corridors, hurrying as quickly as they could. The sounds of footsteps sounded behind them and they ran now, not even caring if they were heard.

"Here!" Edmund called in relief and they emerged onto a similar tower, but with no soldiers currently there.

As he ran to lock the door with his torch, She ran to the edge and glanced down, swallowing slightly.

There was a large drop, the bottom not even visible due to the darkness.

"Oh great Ed! Now we're trapped up here!" She yelped as soldiers began to bang against the other side of the door.

"Just relax will you?" He grumbled and stepped even closer to the edge, drawing Tessa with him.

Just then, as if in slow motion, his torch broke, and the soldiers burst through with drawn swords.

Edmund shoved her slightly and they both glanced down.

A grin plastering itself on his face and she laughed with a nervous relief.

They turned around with a final glance back at the soldiers, before tipping themselves off and over the tower.

The sickening feeling in her stomach returned and she clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes squeezed tightly shut until she felt the familiar grasp of a Griffin as they grabbed them from midair.

Edmund laughed with delight as he spotted the telmarine soldiers, who were gaping at them In shock.

"Please, lets never do that again." Tessa groaned.

"Oh it was eas-" he clamped his jaw shut and shook his head at Tessa. "Don't look."

However she didn't do as he had hoped, and glanced down at the courtyard.

Her eyes widened in horror and she simply held a hand to her mouth at the sight below her. Her stomach twisted violently as the crimson staining the stone was clearly visible for her.

Nearly half her army lay below them, scattered throughout. Blood had seeped onto the stone and masses were piled at the closed gate.

So many had died... for what?


	24. Chapter 24

An: Hey Guys! I know it's been a reallllyyyy long time since I've updated! But I'm going to be going through and revamping this story since I feel like the beginning is reallly cringy. But at the same time I'll be updating further along and finishing with Prince Caspian before heading to Voyage of the Dawn treader and depending on the reviews and feedback maybe even going into the golden age. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and I hope you enjoy the following chapters!

* * *

Chapter 24: _The Battle's aftermath_

The rest of the Griffins' flight passed in silence between Tessa and Edmund. Shock from what they had seen clung to the air around them- making every breath shallow and uneven. Had so many perished? Had so many sacrificed their lives for a defeat?

She attempted to calm herself, but Susan's logical thoughts had never seemed to find Tessa as easily.

Had Peter been in the courtyard? Had she lost him without even saying goodbye? Was Susan? Caspian?

When they at last caught sight of the returning party, She felt as if she were going to be sick. The panic in her heart increased tenfold. Only one third of their company was marching back to the How.

The griffins landed them towards the rear of the group, and Tessa was thankful to be back on the ground.

Her head was throbbing uncomfortably and her arms weighed as heavy as stone at her sides but she moved to hurry through the crowd. He had to be up there, Peter just had to be up there. He'd be with Susan, and Caspian… Yes, she mused. They're perfectly safe.

"Hey," Edmund's hand on her shoulder brought her crashing back down to reality. "They're okay, I know they are. But you really mustn't be running like a wolf on the hunt, you're injured. Take it easy."

She scoffed but didn't jerk away from his touch as he tilted her head back and forth.

"I think it's just a scratch, head wounds bleed a lot."

"Blood?" She frowned and reached a gentle finger to her temple and groaned as her fingers cane away crimson.

"What, did you take me for a liar?" He smirked playfully, but Tessa noticed it didn't reach his eyes. He was just as worried as she was.

"I think I see Glenstorm," he pointed a few meters ahead of them and Tessa felt the blood drain from her face as she saw who Glenstorm was carrying. Trumpkin lay limp in the Centaurs arms.

As her gaze traveled to the soldiers around her, she noticed all of them were wounded in some way or another. Many leaned upon the side of a friend, some limping, a few were cradling their arms or hissing with each step. She was lucky to be as unscathed as she was.

A nearby faun seemed to be growing weaker with each step, and Tessa urged Edmund forward.

"Go, make sure Trumpkin gets to Lu."

She gingerly draped the faun's arm over her shoulder and moved to bear most of his weight.

"Here, let me help you."

His eyes widened as he recognized her, moving as if to bow.

"No! There's no need!" She tightened her grip on him and shook her head.

"Your highness," he breathed and she nodded.

"Please, call me Tessa, and pray tell what is your name?"

"Wulmib," he groaned and she braced herself as he stumbled. It looked as if his leg might be broken.

"Well, Mr. Wulmib, I'm going to make sure you get fixed up."

The walk was slow and laborious, but she kept Mr. Wulmib talking to keep him awake. She would have been more interested with the young faun's stories had the situation been any different.

The entrance to the How could barely be seen with the large crowd gathered in front of it, and the walking traffic had come to an abrupt halt.

Attempting to push her way through, she called out for the most Injured to follow her suit.

When her people realized who she was, they parted as if she had the plague.

A loud commotion made her realize what everyone had stopped for.

Two distinct voices cut through the heavy air, and she nearly cried with relief when she heard Peter's. But anger soon replaced her joy, as the situation sharped in clarity. Caspian and Peter were hashing it out both loudly and carelessly. She recognized swords being unsheathed and hastened her pace, careful not to her Mr. Wulmib.

The crowd was silent, and everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"Stop it!"

Edmund's voice cut through like a knife, and Tessa could barely glimpse what was happening.

She quickly took notice that Peter seemed to be relatively unscathed, as did Susan and Lucy was kneeling down, presumably next to Trumpkin.

With each second she made her way closer to them, but it felt like years. She could see Peter clearly now, and she saw the relief, and slight anger, flood his face at the sight of his brother. The relief quickly turned to a look of panic.

"Tessa- she was with you Edmund! Where is she-" Peter struggled to catch his breath and Edmund was so taken aback by his brother's outburst that he hesitated to answer.

"Peter!"

Tessa's voice seemed to echo throughout the clearing and everyone hurriedly shuffled out of her path. A nearby Centaur relieved her of Mr. Wulmib as she finally emerged from the crowd.

A tremendous crash resounded on the broken stone pathway as Peter's sword clattered out of his hand, and before it even hit the ground he had already passed halfway across the distance between them. Crushing her into his arms with all his might, Tessa felt a weight lift off her shoulders at his touch. His face was buried in her neck and his arms tangled themselves in her hair. It probably wasn't a very dignified move- seeing as how they were surrounded by Narnians, but she didn't care. Peter was alive. He was here, and her happiness over that very simple fact trumped her need for public decorum.

"I thought- when you weren't with Ed-," his voice was muffled by her hair and she pulled away from him.

"Hush," she smiled up at him as she swiped her finger at the tear threatening to fall down his cheek. "I'm here," she hesitated and stepped back, surveying her people.

"Although I am disappointed," the stern look sent in both Caspian and Peter's direction clarified her meaning. "Lucy, tend to the most wounded first, and send them back to help the less wounded," she grabbed Peter and Caspian's hands and drug them down into the how, pushing them in front of her as she crossed her arms.

"Why? Why that showdown outside?" They both opened their mouths but she raised her hand to stop them. "No. I'm not going to hear it. Those soldiers out there? Do you really think that's what they need? They just saw half- If not more, of their friends die. They need unity. Strength. A plan. Not two adolescent boys shouting at eachother!" Tessa's chest heaved and Peter took a hesitant step forward.

Caspian's gaze had wandered over to follow Susan as she walked deeper into the how and Tessa nodded for him to go. She figured Susan's reprimand would hit home for the young prince much quicker than her own.

"I'd very much like to talk to my husband in private."

He understood and made his way over to Su as Peter ran a gentle hand over the gash in her forehead.

"I never meant for this to happen…" he shuddered and looked up. "All those people, I didn't mean for them to die!"

She nodded and stepped closer to him, about to speak before Edmund and Trumpkin came skidding to a halt in front of them.

"You've got to come, quickly."


End file.
